A Total Mess
by cheeringforraindrops
Summary: Gamora simply couldn't take it anymore. It was either they clean up the Milano or she was out. Hands tied, Quill hired someone to clean up, a man named Caden, or as she likes to call herself Cass. She didn't mean to let them think she was a man, but she needed off her planet years ago and would take whatever opportunity she could. Slow build DraxXOC, T for innuendo and language
1. The Original Mess

**So this is my first Guardian's of the Galaxy Fanfic and I'm totally excited to branch out from the fantasy genre. I'm going to try to keep the character's in the movie verse, even though that isn't what this Fanfic is about. Please Review and let me know what you guys think, good, bad, just please keep it constructive :)**

 **This first chapter is a set-up so the rest will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gamora picked her way through the main living area of the Milano. _Pigs, every one of them,_ she thought, removing an old shirt from the back of her chair. She was unable to suppress the shudder that ran through her when the crusty surface grazed her skin. Before her mind could wander to darker places she remembered that it wasn't all Quill's fault. That particular crust was sap, dried sap from when Groot developed a cold and sneezed on every surface. Not to mention Rocket's junk bombs and gun pieces that were strewn around and stuffed in every surface.

 _This is quickly getting out of hand,_ Gamora clenched her jaw and yanked her chair out. She had work to do and didn't have time to clean up after these pigs. No one else on this ship would take charge of their navigation and she had a few planets she knew she didn't want to wind up on.

"Stop!" Drax yelled from across the room. Shocked Gamora took a step back and released her chair.

"What do you mean?" Gamora asked, brow furrowing at being ordered in such a way.

Drax crossed the room in three hulking strides and yanked her chair from under her desk. Before her very eyes he gutted the cushions.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Gamora demanded, watching the synthetic fluff waft pitifully to the floor.

"Interesting," Drax lowered the chair back down for her, "I appear to have made an error. Quill informed me earlier that you had been sitting on pins and needles recently."

"It's a saying!" Gamora barely restrained from screaming.

"I should have known," Drax speaks quietly while sheathing his blade. "Why would one willingly rest on such an uncomfortable surface?" Drax shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Gamora demanded, slamming her palm on the desk surface while trying to ignore its sappy surface.

"Away from here, I have obviously offended you," Drax turned back and hooked his thumbs in the top of his pants. "It is easy to do with your rapidly altering female nature, or as Rocket refers to it 'your time of the month'."

"That's it!" Gamora yells, stomping down to each hall and screaming each man's name to get his attention. "Quill, Rocket, Groot!"

"This is a prime example of what they refer to. He is surprisingly perceptive for such a small animal." Drax continues, overlooking Gamora's glare.

"In the meeting area now!" She yells, resisting the urge to shoot Drax between the eyes, or in the balls, whichever one was the easiest really.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" Quill asked, scratching his chest after stumbling in from a nap.

"I don't understand, what's a hullabaloo?" Drax asked.

"Jeezes what's the matter? Can't a guy wire a bomb around here without so chick screaming at him?" Rocket asked, waving around the beginnings of a detonator.

"What did we say about building bombs on my ship?" Quill demanded, no longer trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot ducked into the room and stood next to Gamora smiling. He'd only grown to about half his size since the incident on Xander, but he'd lost none of his charm.

"I do not believe we have any hullabaloo, unless we picked it up at the last stop." Drax continued.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was going to make the password something really difficult." Rocket waved Quill's angry look off with a handful of wires.

"I am Groot."

"Is hullabaloo a form of sickness? Because if so I have an impenetrable immune system, I'd like to see it try." Drax boasted.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Quill rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"I am Groot."

"Yea, yea, I get it Groot, this is his ship. Why don't you go back to eating your flowers for now?" Rocket threw down the unfinished metal cylinder and Gamora jumped back, half expecting it to blow up.

"Come at me hullabaloo! I am not afraid!" Drax boomed in the small room, hurting their ears.

"Silence!" Gamora screamed over their bickering. Quill stopped with a hand on his hip and the other pointing at Rocket, ready to sling a new comeback, and the men turned to her.

"I believe you were correct when you said it was the time of the month," Drax whispered loudly.

"I said silence," Gamora hissed once more and the men locked their lips. "I can't work like this, and I can't live like this. Either you clean up after yourselves or I'm leaving at the next stop." Gamora jutted her chin out when she gave them their ultimatum.

"I don't know, cleaning isn't really our thing," Quill shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cocky smile.

"Are you saying it should be mine?" Gamora snapped.

"Well you do have the parts for it," Rocket crossed his arms and joined Quill's cocky shrug.

"What parts are those?" Drax asked looking Gamora over as if he expected her to open a hatch and remove a broom from her chest.

"I've giving you a choice," Gamora jutted out her chin and turned to go to the one clean place in this ship, her room.

"Wait, wait," Quill darted across the room, narrowly avoiding the torn apart chair. "How about instead of those two things we bring someone else on the ship? You know, to like clean and cook?"

Cautiously Gamora turned to see if the offer was in earnest. "Are you being serious?"

"Yea, I mean, we're doing pretty good for ourselves right?" Quill looked around to the guys for confirmation.

"I am Groot," Groot said, nodding enthusiastically. Rocket was less enthusiastic with the thought of splitting the money, and Drax merely stared.

"I think we are closer to neutral. I broke a man's leg on the last planet when I assumed he cheated in cards, but I also saved the woman from the mercenary." Drax admitted.

"Financially, I mean we're doing good financially." Quill dropped his head but regained his posture after a second. "Plus we don't have to pay her long, wait till the ship is clean then drop her on the closest rock. Done and done."

"You assume so quickly that the one we hire will be a female, why?" Gamora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because who else would agree to clean this mess?" Quill asked with his cocky grin playing back on his face. It was basically a perfect solution for all of them.


	2. In which an agreement is made

**Hope you enjoy the crew pulling together :)**

"Hey you, another round!" a slobbering drunk fell heavily against the counter, grinning lopsidedly at the bartender. The bartender rolled his eyes but threw down six more shot glasses, filling each with the watered down scotch that the group had been drinking all day.

Along the back wall Cass turned her own glass of water slowly in her hands, letting her fingers trace the simple square design absentmindedly. This place was a hell hole, meant only for those who were too drunk to care or too desperate to notice. Cass leaned back in the ridged wooden chair, letting the backrest dig into her shoulders. All she really wanted was a way out. Out of this bar, out of this town, and off of this planet, unfortunately that involved money and a ship, neither of which she had in any abundance.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult to find someone," a man huffed, leaning against the bar.

"Perhaps if you stopped sexually advancing on every prospect we'd have a better chance," his companion complained. She leaned against the bar next to him and waved off the bartender.

"Why, is someone getting jealous?" the man pulled the green woman closer before she smacked his hand off her hip.

"That sort of mind game will not work with me Quill," she snapped.

Cass went back to tracing the square lines on her glass, listening to their loud conversation since she had nothing better to do.

"Seemed to work last week when we docked on that moon outside the allegiant zone," Quill accepted a glass from the bartender and threw down money before following the woman to a back table near where Cass sat.

Instinctively she pulled the collar of her grey threadbare coat up to hide her face a bit better. She wanted to turn and watch them openly but managed to settle for a peripheral view.

"Hey, you lazy bums, found anything yet?" A new voice joined the conversation but Cass couldn't see where it came from.

"No, Quill here keeps scaring off any potential candidates." The green woman sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Same with Drax," the new voice growled and a chair scooted across the floor on its own. A head lurched into vision, furry and small with grey and black markings. From what she saw, it was some sort of talking animal. Cass averted her eyes when the creature glanced her way.

"I have done nothing of the sort," a new voice boomed. Unable to fight her curiosity Cass glanced over to see the one called Drax. Grey skinned with red tattoos, the man was a giant. "I simply asked if they deemed it fair that I remove a hand if they touched what is mine."

Cass shuttered when Drax pulled up a chair and dropped heavily into it, placing a glass in front of both himself and the animal. He basically threatened to rip someone's hand off, perhaps she should finish her water and leave before this escalated.

"If I had a week I could list off the reasons ripping someone's limbs off wouldn't come across as a job perk." Quill took a swig from his glass.

"I do not believe a Terran such as yourself is capable of such lengths of speech without sleep." Drax interjected.

"You haven't listened to him ramble lately have you?" The animal grumbled into his glass.

"It was just a saying," Quill looked at Drax and sighed. "And I don't ramble, don't tell people that I ramble."

"We are getting off topic," the woman cut off their petty debate. "We find someone willing to leave with us by sundown or I'm staying here."

Cass's heart stopped. Leave with them? Like get off this dusty rock and travel into space? Had her luck just changed? Resisting the urge to jump from her rickety chair and volunteer, she ran a hand through her short dark hair and waited to see what more they had to say.

"Look it's just a bit more difficult to find someone who's willing to clean the ship than I thought," Quill leaned forward with a serious expression. Cass could clean, if it meant getting out of here she would clean till her fingers bled.

"It's not the cleaning, it's putting up with you two," the animal growled. Cass had put up with much more unpleasant people before. Surely she could handle these men.

"I simply do not wish for someone to steal from me," Drax leaned back in his chair and the poor thing creaked like it wanted to give up and break. She knew for a fact that she could avoid stealing from this man, definitely not on her list of things to do.

"Perhaps we can find someone on the next planet?" Quill asked, eyeing the green woman like it was her decision.

There was no way she could let this opportunity escape her. "I'll do it!" Cass blurted out, swiveling in her chair to face the rag tag group that she'd been eavesdropping on.

"What?" The animal asked. All eyes turned to her suddenly and she felt like sinking back into the wall but she remained frozen in place.

"I'll clean your ship," Cass repeated, talking low so they might miss her voice shaking.

"Really?" Quill asked, nodding subtly he turned to the woman with a superior look on his face. "Told you I'd find someone."

"I thought you said we would hire a woman?" Drax asked, crossing his arms over his chest, which bulged his biceps to larger than the size of her head.

What was he talking about? Cass ran her hand nervously through her short hair again and stopped. Short hair, baggy clothes, working boots, and an over sized men's jacket. She looked like a man. Before she opened her mouth to correct him she wondered if that was actually a bad thing.

"Man, woman, does it matter what gender if they can clean?" The woman snapped and turned her body to face Cass more directly. "The ship is a mess. It will take a while to clean fully, after which you will be tasked with keeping it as such. You will be provided with room and board and a small sum of money for your service at the end of each week. This is the deal, take it or leave it." She was straight forward, and her unwavering gaze made Cass want to crawl under her table.

But she wanted to get away from here even more. "I'll take it."

"Great, now can we get off this rock?" The animal asked impatiently.

The green woman extended out her hand for Cass, who jumped up to take it as quickly as possible. Her foot caught the rung on her chair and she stumbled forward nearly losing her balance but she hopped just enough to avoid falling into the woman's lap.

"Sorry," Cass said, quickly wiping her sweaty palm on her baggy pants.

"Great, this is bound to be a disaster," the animal rolled its eyes at her less than graceful first impression. Cass cringed inside, hoping that things would go a bit more smoothly.

"Gamora," the green woman grasped Cass's hand firmly and gave it a shake, pointedly ignoring the jab.

"Quill," the man then extended his hand and she took it as well.

"Drax," the largest man copied their movements and crushed Cass's hand but didn't shake it.

Instinctively Cass held her hand out for the animal who glared up at her without extending his own. Then just as she began to pull back his small clawed paw gripped hers and jerked it hard and released as quickly before looking back into his cup. "Rocket."

"It's…it's nice to meet you all," Cass stammered, trying to calm her racing heart. The three of them stared at her, like they were waiting. Even Rocket looked up with a single raised brow.

"And you are?" Quill asked expectantly.

"Oh right…C-" Cass nearly blurted out her name. They thought she was a man, blurting out Cassiopeia would be a red flag on the manly card. "-aden. I'm Caden."

"Couldn't remember your name for a second there?" Rocket asked. Cass was sure he was seeing right through her little façade with his dark eyes.

"Just nervous," Cass said, shoving her shaking hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Who would not be nervous in the presence of the Guardian's?" Drax boomed a laugh and smacked Quill on the back so hard that the smaller man knocked forward into the table. The who? Didn't matter, Cass shook the idea from her mind, they could be Ravager and she would have taken the job.

"Anyways, Caden," Quill shot Drax a glare that the man didn't see and lightly rubbed his chest, "when can you be ready to leave?"

"Now," Cass blurted out. Which wasn't entirely true, there were a scant few items that she'd like to pick up from her home, but if necessary she would leave them.

"We disembark in three hours," Gamora rose from the table, and cut off Rocket's complaint before he could begin muttering. "Groot would very much appreciate the open space until dark I assume."

Rocket's mouth snapped shut instantly. Cass watched the expression on his face soften at the name, and in a way it was adorable. "Three hours," he agreed.

"Great," Quill stood and slapped Cass on the shoulder, leaving his hand there and gripping it tight. "We're in the shipyard. Look for the Milano when you're ready."

"Yea," Cass agreed, watching as the men threw back the rest of their liquor and parted ways. When she was finally alone her knees turned to jelly and she barely managed to stumble back into her seat. Excitement and terror flooded into her at once. Three hours and a whole new life awaited her. What would it entail? Who were these people? Cass held her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on the table, taking deep deliberate breathes.

* * *

"What do you think of Caden?" Quill asked quietly after the bar doors swung shut behind them.

"I think he's hiding something," Gamora said. Her eyes flashed to Quill for just a second, bringing with it a look of deep thought. Quill trusted all his friend's opinions, and took them seriously, but Gamora put more rational thought into her decisions, so he was inclined to listen closer. Plus that and she was hot, even in this dusty worn out town she glowed with determination and ridged deadly sexy…Quill shook off his thoughts before they took him any farther.

"Can we trust him?" Quill asked, trying to get his mind back on track.

Gamora stopped and turned to Quill, letting Rocket and Drax continue ahead of them. "We're all hiding something Quill," Gamora looked up at him through her lashes and Quill suppressed a shudder. "That doesn't mean we can't trust one another does it?"

That was a loaded question. Each member on the Milano trusted the others with their life, but their secrets were another matter. They all had a past, none of which they spoke of openly, and not one of which they were expected to.

"He's only going to be on the ship until it's clean, then we drop him where we land after that," Gamora continued, beginning her walk back to the ship.

"You told him that he could stay on after that," Quill said, jogging a step to catch up with her again.

Gamora shrugged, a habit she picked up from him, "I lied."


	3. Finally Free

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this for taking the time to get this far :)**

 **Special thanks to Jotunheim Storm for the awesome review - I think I'd go crazy if I were stuck on the Milano as well! Specially with the same two tapes playing over and over. Guest - thanks, that means a lot!**

Cass pushed the lopsided door to her house open for what she hoped was the last time. Dust greased the hinges and sounded the usual high pitch squeal she'd listened for often. When she was younger it announced her father's return from work, giving her enough time to sneak off to one of her hiding places.

Now it echoed in the room and mixed with the heavy sounds of his drunken snores from the tattered couch. Cass stepped strategically around the room avoiding the loudest floorboards and slipped into her room. If she could pack up her things without a last confrontation with him then this would be the single best day of her life.

Nabbing a weathered bag from the top of her closet Cass suppressed a sneeze from the layer of dust that billowed up to meet her. She only needed a few things. Quickly she emptied the few clothes she'd hung in her closet, mostly old and useless but sentimental, she stuffed them into the bag. She paused when she didn't hear the snoring from the living room, frozen for a second. To her relief they garbled up into a snort and began again.

Breathing a sigh, Cass pulled up one of the many loose floorboards, revealing the few possessions she could claim as her own. A silver chain and locket that belonged to her mother, a torn family photo from when she was younger, a book of children's stories, and a small box that contained the few letters she'd received from her brother before he'd stopped replying. Cass looped the chain over her head and tucked it into her shirt, her hand grazing her chest. If she was going to be a man from now on, she had to do something about those.

Dumping her bag back out onto her thin blankets, Cass grabbed a vest she'd kept from when she was a child. It was too tight to wear comfortably anymore, constantly she told herself that she'd find another use for it, like turn it into a teddy bear. As of yet she hadn't been able to bring herself to spend time on such a useless luxury. A deprecating habit that she thanked her Sun she had. Until she found a better system it would work perfectly to press her breasts flatter to her chest. Yanking off her jacket and shirt Cass donned her new armor. There was still a slight curve to them, and her hips still dipped too much into her small waist, but baggy clothes would be enough to hide that little bit. If nothing else she would tell them that, this was just what men from her planet, Huran, looked like. That group might be her ticket off this planet but she didn't think they were all that smart, not with the way they squabbled.

Cass yanked her clothes back on and shoved the last of her things into her bag. Last thing she pulled out of her cubby hole was a small sum of money she'd been stashing away. If her father ever found these things he'd surely sell them off for drink. Ready to finally leave Cass took a step to the door and shouldered her bag, thinking twice she grabbed her blanket. Just in case.

"Where da ya think yer goin'?" Her father's drunken slur stopped her while she bundled her blanket in her arms.

Cass jolted back, and looked up to see him leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Work," she said quietly, "just going to work."

"Looks mer like yer plannin on leavin," he shambled into her room a step. His bloodshot eyes swept the empty space before landing on her again and Cass shrank back another step. He towered over her and blocked the door with his wide shoulders, one hand idly scratching his bulging gut. Drunk or not she knew he was aware that if she left he wouldn't have an income to support his drinking or weekly drug binges. She'd tried to leave before, but it was a small town and it turned out that if the drama was juicy enough people were willing to spread it around. He'd found her a week later, holed up in an abandoned a Boron factory.

"I'd never…I mean…of course not." Cass's eyes flicked to the door behind him desperately. "We're family after all."

"Damn right!" Her father boomed, "an family looks…af-ter one another," he slurred through what her mother used to tell them every day. When she said those words, Cass felt safe, knowing her father, mother, and brother would always be there for her. Now, it just sounded like a sentence in prison.

"I should go," Cass kept her head down and tried to skirt as far from him as possible, pressing against the door so she didn't have to touch him.

His large hand clamped down on her throat, shoving her back into the creaking wood. Cass dropped the blanket and clawed at his thick fingers. "I didn't say ya could leave," he growled, the thick scent of booze made her head spin.

"I got…work…please," Cass gasped, closing her eyes and trying to turn away.

"You ain't got shit," her father growled, shoving her roughly against the door and squeezing tighter.

Desperate, Cass lifted her leg and tried to knee him between the legs, but her aim was off and she only managed to jab him in the thigh. Letting go of his hand, she shoved her palms against his face and jabbed one into his eye.

"Bitch!" Her father cried and easily tossed her into the hall, she barely caught herself on the wall as she stumbled to the ground. Before she could fully turn down the hall and make her escape the back of his large hand struck her in the face. Cass was knocked off her feet and hit the hall floor with a dull thud and billow of dust, it choked her when she gasped in pain.

Cass staggered to her feet and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears of pain and dust that gritted behind her lids when she blinked. His heavy footfalls here directly behind her, but she was faster. Darting to the front door before he'd even made it fully out of the hall.

"Git yer ass back here!" Her father screamed after her when she swung the squealing door open and it slammed against the wall. "Ya selfish whore!" She heard him scream while she flew down the street. Several people glanced up, curious to see what new tiff was occurring this week.

Cass cut back to the alleys and continued to run until her lungs burned and her heavy breathing was suppressed into shallow gasps by the vest. Only then did she slow down, continuously glancing behind herself. There wasn't any way that he would have been able to run past the first two houses, but she was terrified. Her hands shook when she ran them through her hair and she swayed to a stop, her knees giving out just before the ship yard.

There was still plenty of time before the three hour dead line. Cass scooted to a wall and pressed her back into it for support, squeezing her eyes closed. That was the last time she'd have to deal with him, she reminded herself. A garbage can shifted down the alley and Cass jumped. A man threw a bag a second bag into the bin and didn't spare her a glance.

Pressing a hand to her heart she willed it to slow down. He'd never get this far, he'd never be able to find her here. Cass slowed her breathing and stared up at the sky between the shambled rooftops. She wouldn't miss this sky, or these buildings, and not these people who so easily turned a blind eye to her suffering. She'd never be that kind of person, Cass promised herself. She'd find a nice planet where people were civilized, where they cared about one another, only then would she call a place home. Until then at least she was free.

Free. The word bounced around in her head today like it had so many other times. Only today it wasn't in wanting, it was a reality. Free because of the crew that called themselves the Guardian's. What a silly name. They didn't look like the sort that she'd trust to guard anything. At least not together, all she'd heard was bickering, what sort of team bickered that much?

Then again who was she to judge? Only a little bit ago she'd played along and let them think she was a guy. Cass covered her face with her hands and winced when her fingers brushed her slowly swelling cheek. Why'd she do that? What was wrong with them knowing she was a woman? They'd stated that they were looking for a woman, so why not just be one?

Cass gingerly ran her fingers along her neck. It didn't sting nearly as much but there would be bruising. Idly she pushed the dirt away from herself with the heels of her work boots. Now that she was going to be leaving she had the opportunity to be whoever she wanted. Strong, weak, loud, quiet, optimistic, pessimistic, she could start from scratch.

Quiet sadness crept up on Cass, echoing through a familiar hollow place in her chest. All she wanted to be was herself. In the infinite possibilities that laid out before her, she just wanted to be the one person she'd always repressed, but even now she'd ruined that chance before she knew she had it. Standing up slowly and dusting her butt off Cass scanned the shipyard from her hidden space between the buildings. She'd never been good at hiding what she was feeling, her mother had told her that she had a tear in her chest that showed the world how she felt. Somehow she'd convince them she was a man, and then when she found the right planet she'd jump ship and leave this crew to flounder in their mess.

Glancing at a clock that he'd rigged up only moments after they'd returned to the Milano, Rocket growled quietly. Only a half hour left until they would take off. With or without Caden. Rocket turned back to his trigger switch and pulled one of the wires uneasily. Not that he cared if the guy made it or anything.

"But you do," Groot grabbed the side of his work table and pulled himself up to look at the surface. He hadn't quite gotten to the point where he could grow on a whim, and only stood at about Rocket's size, but he was getting there.

"No I don't," Rocket growled, moving a twisted knot of wire out of the little tree's reach. Ever since the episode on the Dark Aster he'd become like a child again.

"You sure?" Groot tottered around Rocket's chair, and waved his arm over the other side of the table.

"Not even a little, he's hiding something," Rocket disagreed, sliding a pair of pliers away from the edge. He'd admit he was shocked when Caden had offered him his hand to shake. Normally people didn't bother with him since they considered him a vermin. Rocket's lips drew away from his teeth with a low growl at the sound of the word.

"Aren't you?" Groot pouted at the lack of tools within his reach and a small white flower sprouted slowly from his arm. Rocket watched with idle amusement as the petals unfurled.

"Not the same thing," Rocket shoved his project away and glanced back at the clock. Where was the guy?

"Is it not?" Groot asked, becoming distracted by the little flower.

"No, my problems are private," Rocket snapped, but his harsh words didn't seem to faze Groot in the slightest. "You're just a kid, what do you know?" Rocket grabbed his project again and refused to look at the clock. He regretted the jab he'd made at Groot but knew the big guy didn't care. Groot never cared when Rocket made a jab at him, which was probably the reason he'd been able to stand hanging around him so long.

"Don't believe you," Groot said, tottering away from the table with the wad of wires clutched happily in his wooden fingers.

"Where did you get-?" Rocket's tail fluffed up in agitation and he jumped from his seat and snatched the wires from his friend's hands. Sadness swept across Groot's face and his shoulders slumped. Rocket would never get used to seeing Groot at his own height and wished he'd hurry and finish growing so things could be the way they were before. "Fine, here," reluctantly Rocket threw the wires back. He hated to see him sad. "Maybe you're right, but I don't like him, just a small amount of intrigue." Rocket admitted to Groot, but he'd only admit it to Groot. It wasn't like he could tell anyone else.

Rocket hopped back into his chair and snatched his trigger again. It wasn't like he would be disappointed if the guy didn't make it though.

"But you will," Groot said, sitting against the leg of his chair and turning the wire in his palms.

"Will not," Rocket grumbled quietly when he heard footsteps in the room behind him.

"I'll never hear anything other than 'I am Groot' will I?" Quill asked, pulling a bottle of water out of the cooler. "Have you always understood him?"

"No, it just came to me in a dream one night like magic," Rocket grumbled, "Cameron's almost out of time." He waved to the clock with the back of his pliers.

"Caden," Gamora corrected, glancing at the empty doorway with the smallest hint of agitation.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Rocket waved off her correction. He knew what the guys name was, he just didn't care.

"Do you think Quill's sexual advancement made the small Huran male uncomfortable?" Drax asked. Rocket rolled his eyes and groaned, exaggeratedly running his paws down his face. Why did they have to bring the brainless muscle with them?

"What?" Quill asked, choking on his water. "There were no sexual advancements. Zero advancements. None what-so-ever." Quill continued to deny, leaning awkwardly back against the wall with a laugh.

"But I saw you grasp his shoulder as such," Drax mimicked Quill's earlier movement on Gamora.

"Oh Drax, don't flirt with me like that," Gamora said in a flat tone.

Unaware as usual Drax removed his hand and shook his head. "Do not worry green whore, it was just an example, I see you as nothing more than a friend."

A muscle tightened in Gamora's jaw but to her credit she didn't try to stab Drax. Rocket had to admit that there were distinct down falls to his friendship. Unable to watch their argument any longer he turned back to his project.

"He will come," Groot assured him.

"Yes, you are Groot," Quill leaned down and patted Groot on the head like he was some sort of pet.

"Am I late?" A breathless voice joined the conversation.

"Did I sexually advance on you?" Quill asked immediately, drawing an awkward 'umm' from the new guy. Great, now they were coming off as creepy and stupid. Rocket yanked a wire out of the trigger.

"I don't think we've met," Caden extended his hand to Groot. Even from where he was sitting he could see the slight tremor that was running through the new guy. What was his deal? Groot looked at the hand and back up to the guy, and grabbed it loosely. He was just as shocked as Rocket had been at being noticed as one of the guys.

"I am Groot," Groot held on longer than necessary.

"He's not real good at this sort of civilized thing," Rocket said with a shrug. "Numb-skull you're supposed to release that hand after the shake."

"We leave in fifteen minutes on the dot," Gamora announced. "If you have any regrets get off the ship now." As usual Gamora was right to the point, Rocket watched out of the corner of his eye to see if the new guy turned to leave.

"No, I'm good," he smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Red splotched the side of his face and neck.

Groot nudged him with his elbow and pointed to the red spots. "He's been hurt."

The group looked to Groot and then Rocket, expecting an explanation. Those red marks hadn't been there in the bar before. Rocket dropped his eyes from them. Everyone had the right to keep their pain silent. The weight of his own scars pulled on his back.

"He said, 'what's your name?" Rocket lied.

"Oh I'm sorry, my names…Caden." The new guy hesitated on his name once again. Rocket didn't like how he kept doing that. It made him feel un-easy and his tail twitched. No matter what, he was going to figure out what was up with this guy.

"I like him," Groot put the straightened out wires back on Rocket's table and followed right behind the new guy as Gamora showed him where he would be staying.

"You just met him, how do you know?" Rocket mumbled. Something about the guy didn't settle right with him, like he wasn't what he said he was.


	4. A little dash of disaster with dinner

**Yay, dinner on the Milano! How could this ever go wrong?**

 **Mikey : I'm glad you like it, so rest assured knowing the next chapter is up(i'm sure it'll be quite a relief for your poor hair) Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis: I'm relieved you think I got his personality right XD I was worried that i'd go ooc on the existing characters. Guest 1: I think you might have mentioned that somewhere...maaaaybe ;) Guest 2: Yay for Rocket! He's one of my favorites :) And I just love Drax's character from the movie, so i'm hoping I can keep it up!**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter :)**

* * *

The second Cass's work boots hit the Milano's metal hull she was taken aback by the mess. No wonder they needed a live in maid, so to speak. Even the empty storage room that they offered her was caked with dirt and smelled of mold.

"You start tomorrow," Gamora informed her before leaving the thin doorway.

It wasn't much of a room. The door was a foot and a half wide so she had to turn sideways to fit into the area. A cot had been thrown in the corner for her, thankfully there was a blanket and thin pillow for her to use. Cass thought back to her own blanket that probably still lay in her old doorway. There wasn't anything else but the dark walls, and enough floor space for her to turn around in. The only fixture was a small bulb that was sunk into the wall. It provided enough light to make out the small space and that was it.

Cass tossed her bag into the corner by the head of bed and fell down into the cot. At least so far they seemed like a nice lot. Nobody had yelled at her or told her she was worthless, so it didn't really matter what the room looked like.

"I am Groot," the small tree peeked around the corner of her door and watched her when she sat up and looked at him. It was rude to think, but he un-nerved her a bit. As it were, Huran was a desert planet and there were scant few trees, so the sight of one was a bit new to her. The fact that this one could walk, and talk, and breath…and do who knows what else, was strange.

"Yes, you are," Cass smiled tensely. She had a sneaking suspicion that that line was the only one he could say. Groot easily walked through her door and glanced around. "Not much, but I think I'll like it." Cass said clearing her throat, she didn't know if he could understand her but talking made his presence a bit easier to deal with.

"I am Groot," Groot said, crawling up onto the bed with her and settled next to her. She wanted more than anything to ask what he was, or what Rocket was, but knew that was rude. Last thing she needed to be was nosy when she hoped they stayed out of her business. Groot nudged her arm and she jumped.

A small flower bloomed from his arm, simple and blue. "It's beautiful," Cass exclaimed, smiling wide. Then shut it down. A man wouldn't become excited over the sight of a flower, she reminded herself. Groot plucked it from his arm and Cass winced. "Doesn't that hurt?" Groot shook his head and handed the flower to her. Cass hesitated. Did he know she wasn't a man? He nudged her again and thrust the little blossom under her nose. Reluctantly she wrapped her fingers around it gently. "Thank you." It would be rude not to take it after all, right?

"Time to get strapped in for takeoff," Rocket interrupted from the door. Cass dropped her hand quickly to hide the flower but he seemed more interested in Groot. "Well come on you idiot."

"I am Groot!" Groot said before following Rocket out the door. Cass clamored to follow then grabbed her bag and ripped it open, pulling her story book out. Quickly she stashed the flower between the pages so she could save it. After all it was the first thing she'd gotten since her brother had last written her.

With her flower safely stashed Cass darted down the hall and nabbed a wall seat. She wasn't so sure what he meant by strap in. Clumsily she fumbled with the belts, unsure what they did or where they hooked. Looking up she realized the others weren't paying her any attention, she wanted to ask for help but the words stuck in her throat. She didn't want to bother them so she fiddled with the straps even more, trying to not be overt about it. There was like a central round thingy, and silver flat thingys…she was sure they connected somehow.

"Allow my assistance," Drax kneeled down in front of her and grabbed one. Then withdrew his hands, "know that this is not a sexual advance. We are both men." Drax added quietly, "you are also rather flabby and pale, did you know this?" Cass nodded dumbly and he acknowledged her, then she gasped when he grabbed the strap at her crotch.

Cass turned her face away and tried to hide the blush that began to creep up her neck. Even though her breasts were flattened by her vest she shied away from his hand when he pulled the strap across her chest. "Thank you." She said when he stood.

"Let's get the hell off this dust bucket," Rocket said from the front of the ship. Never more had she agreed with someone.

Anxiety knotted in Cass's throat when the engines began to power up. She was really doing this. Pressure built in the main room and she felt the ship rising. She was really really doing this. Cass squeezed her eyes closed when the ships legs whirred into place. This was real, Cass's heart pounded. Years of saying she would one day be free and this was finally a reality. They picked up speed but Cass didn't open her eyes, her body strained against the straps holding her in place. She always thought when her ship took off she'd feel nothing more than relief and happiness. Instead there was terror, anxiety, and a touch of excitement.

Grasping the shoulder straps with her hands she refused to open her eyes until the pressure stopped and they were out of the atmosphere. Partially because she wanted it to symbolize that she didn't want to look back, but mostly because she was sure any second her stomach would turn and she'd dry heave.

When they were free Cass let her head fall back against the chair back and she ran her hand though her hair. The feeling was relief. It was real now. She was officially free. Cass breathed out a laugh and fumbled with her straps, but her hands were shaking so much she couldn't grip them properly.

"That's a normal reaction," Quill snapped a hand across the button and all the straps fell in one go. "I'm surprised you didn't throw up your breakfast."

She hadn't had breakfast, Cass wanted to say, but held her words. "Thank you."

"No problem," Quill smiled. "Let's lay down some ground rules though. First, this is my ship and what I say is law. Second, since I'm the captain, you do what I say. Third, you don't ever touch the music." Cass nodded dutifully after each rule, even though two were basically the same thing. Quill leaned down and rested his hand on the wall over her seat and Cass pressed back and turned her face away. "Never, touch the music." He repeated.

Cass nodded again and breathed a sigh when he backed up. Basically he had two rules, listen to him, and don't touch the music. Should be pretty simple.

"Now who's hungry? Rocket, you set the course?" Quill slapped his hands together and rubbed them then pointed at Rocket.

"What do I look like, an amateur?" Rocket growled and stalked between the two following Gamora.

"He grows on you," Quill assured Cass before jogging over to join them. Cass waited till they had their backs turned before dropping her head into her hands. The joy was finally beginning to settle in. They could grumble all they wanted but she was free. They had no idea how happy she was at this moment, no idea how relieved she was. Her hands still shook as she rubbed her face, wincing again at her swollen temple, which helped rid herself of the girly smile. Men don't smile at nothing.

"I am Groot," the tree stood in front of her, smiling with his head cocked to one side.

"Just nervous," Cass said without much thought. Why did she feel the need to make an excuse, she didn't even know what he was actually saying? The smile widened on Groot's face and he grabbed her clammy hand and drug her out of her seat. For a three foot tree he was surprisingly strong, Cass realized.

He pushed her into her seat without much ceremony. Cass smoothed out her pants and watched his branchy head bob back to the other side next to Rocket. Her hand still tingled with the feeling of touching wood, it was strange that she assumed he wouldn't feel like a tree but he did. If he was a Huran she would think he was ten, just a sapling.

Cass caught Rocket glaring over the table at her and dropped her eyes. She got the feeling that Rocket and Groot were close, but while Groot seemed to like her Rocket wasn't as pleased that she was here. Cass ran her hand through her hair as Quill began passing plates around. They were the strangest members of this crew.

Beside her Drax reclined in his seat, the heat from his body spreading in warm tendrils over to Cass. She didn't know how he could stand to be there, in this cold ship, with no shirt on. Cass had a vest, shirt, and jacket and the cold still fingered its way through the fabric to brush cold bumps onto her skin. Cass's thoughts were cut short when Quill dropped her plate in front of her.

Slop. That was the first word that came to mind when she saw it. There was brown slop touching a tinged green slop, Cass hadn't eaten yet that day and felt like she wouldn't mind missing this meal either. Beside her Drax dug into his much larger portion, but no one matched Groot's enthusiasm. Rocket dumped nearly an entire shaker of salt on it and hesitantly tasted it.

"I may have overcooked it slightly, but it's a recipe I learned growing up." Quill shoveled a spoonful into his mouth and he chewed with a grin. "Perfect."

"Food is food Quill, but I'm not sure I'd take cooking lessons from a Ravager." Rocket shuddered after taking his first bite.

"What!? How dare you mock my culinary expertise in front of Caden," Quill shifted away from her side of the table so his back was to her and lowered his voice. "I'm trying to make a good impression for the rest of you."

"If this in an impression I want no part," Rocket picket up a spoonful of the slop and let it pour back onto his plate with a chunky splashing noise. Cass took her first bite tentatively. It tasted like cold pressed meat coated in thick jiggling ham juice gel. Trying to swallow only brought a heavy gag that she silenced, covering it by leaning against the table and pretending to examine her meal closer.

"The meal provided sustainable resources and energy, for that I am thankful," Drax boomed from beside her. She'd have tried to pay more attention but the mouthful of meat gel made her heave silently again. Closing her eyes she willed herself to swallow this one bite.

"Really, that's the best you can say? I slave over this meal, for like a whole…eight minutes-" Quill began.

"Eight minutes?" Drax interrupted. Cass tried not to let the gel touch her tongue.

"Yea, eight minutes, is that a problem?" Quill asked. Cass glanced up to see him standing now, looking intently at each one of them. Overtly she tried to look away but got caught, forcing her to smile while trying not to let the gel leak out from between her lips while keeping it off her tongue.

"It's just specific," Drax shrugged and settled back in his chair.

"Anyways…I slaved over this meal, for…a while…and all you can say is its sustainable?" Quill looked around as if someone might say something nicer. Finally Cass pushed the food down her throat, unable to help the shudder that shook her limbs. "Come on man, back me up here."

Cass looked up to see Quill widening his eyes in a silent plea for her support. "I'll no longer have to live my life wondering what a slug might taste like." The comparison left her lips before she could think of a fake compliment to bandage this meal with.

"Ew, you wanted to know what a slug tasted like?" Rocket asked from across the table, his lips curled up over sharp teeth in disgust and slight confusion.

"Come on Gamora, surely you don't hate it." Quill tried, talking over their heads.

"I hadn't wondered yet, and now I'll never have to," Cass lowered her voice a notch, hoping it sounded a bit more masculine.

"I'm sorry Quill," Gamora shrugged.

"I am Groot." Groot leaned over the table and slowly drug Rocket's plate over to him, his discreet measures dissolving when he spoke up.

"I didn't ask if you'd eaten a slu-hey! Get ur grubby hands off," Rocket snatched his plate back, partially spilling the jelly across the table.

"Really? You can't think of one nice thing to say? I risk my ass saving this galaxy and that's what I get?" Quill put his hands on his hips and looked around to each of the people sitting before him, apparently unaware that no one but Cass was really paying attention.

"There is something most vile under this bench," Drax muttered, wiping his hand on his napkin.

"What do you think it is?" Cass asked, wondering if she'd completely thought this through.

"You don't want to know," Rocket leaned his elbow on the table and Cass pretended like she didn't see Groot beginning to drag his plate away after licking the table surface clean. "Last week I spilt some PXH fluid I was mixing in the sink when I was trying to carry it to the toilet to flush it. Better hope tall, dark, and brainless over there doesn't fart."

"Was it flammable?" Cass asked, scooting a bit farther away from Drax.

"Oh extremely," Rocket said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and waving his spoon around.

"How flammable?" Gamora asked sternly, pushing back from the table to stand like Quill.

"What are we talking about? What's flammable?" Quill joined them finally.

"One spark and…" Rocket put his paws together and pulled them apart slowly, miming an explosion.

Oh dear sweet Sun! Cass darted off her place on the bench and caught her foot, stumbling back a step. Perhaps she'd jump ship before this thing was even remotely clean. Explosive liquid on the benches?

"You flushed the rest?" Cass gasped. Oh she needed a moment of quiet. Leaning against the wall for support she ran her hand through her hair, flattening the other palm against the hard surface.

"Great," Quill grabbed his plate and looked at Rocket sternly. "I hope it singes all your hair off." Then stalked into the kitchen with his still heaping plate.

"Hey, aren't you gonna finish that!?" Rocket called after and snickered. He obviously wasn't worried about the ship igniting the sky of which ever lucky planet they happened to be passing.

"Of course not," Quill snapped, wiping his hands on his pants as he walked through the room. "Ravager food tastes like shit."

Drax was not amused by Rocket's spilt fuel. There were few things that amused him in such a way. If they were to ride the flaming title wave of destruction and ruin from the remnants of this floating sticky heap, then he would find himself amused.

Instead he wiped his hand yet again on the cloth Quill used when he deemed the dinners worthy of a table coverage. He watched the vermin chuckle to himself as the new guy stumbled into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"I do not understand what you find funny," Drax growled, resting back in his chair. He'd often used his size to intimidate others into doing as he said, but it was not the same with Rocket. Even with his size reduced to that of a small child, Rocket did not fear Drax as he was used to.

"Oh come on, lighten up, it was just a bit'a fun." Rocket rolled his eyes and nudged Groot. "Can you believe this guy thinks I'd actually spill fuel on the ship?"

"I am Groot," Groot chuckled back. When they'd first made acquaintance in the Kiln it had infuriated Drax that he had not understood the tree. He had been filled with fury for so long since his wife and daughter's death though, that he now realized perhaps it hadn't been the tree he hated.

"That was not fuel?" Drax asked cautiously, lowering his voice just enough for the pair to hear.

"Na man, I got no clue what you stuck your hand in," Rocket shrugged.

Vile repulsion rose in his throat, bringing the residual flavor of Quill's latest meal with it. The flesh on his hand crawled with the need to be clean.

"Um, goodnight," Caden said, skirting around the table. It did not pass Drax unnoticed how he attempted to keep an arms distance between them. Or the blooming dark splotches appearing along his neck and face.

"I shall have whatever night I wish, be it good or worse," Drax rejected his possible one outcome solution for the rest of the night. Unless the new cleaner could see the future he did not agree with that prediction to be made and bring his hopes up falsely.

"Yea whatever Colton," Rocket shuffled his elbows on the table and examined his claws with bored eyes.

"I am Groot."

"It's Caden," the new guy muttered before ducking off down the hallway.

Rocket sat before Drax. Drax waited for the furry rodent to stand and leave first, and was surprised when his attention snapped up to Drax.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Rocket asked, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"I think he is weak and strange." Drax responded.

"Strange how exactly?"

"A man should not be that thin," Drax said lowly.

"That's it…you're basing this off his size?" Rocket leaned back and cocked a furry brow.

Of course he was. The man was thin and fine, much unlike most men. Even his fingers were too slender and long, his eyes too large, and his jaw too slim. Unnerving really. "Yes."

"I don't know why I bother," Rocket huffed, dropping from his seat. He'd found Drax's answer unsatisfactory and left him alone. Perhaps it would be a good night.


	5. Were you expecting guests?

The ship jostled sporadically at night, making it impossible for Cass to sleep soundly. The small clock that Rocket had provided her as a wake up bell ticked away the minutes one by one. Each time the ship shifted Cass gripped the edge of her cot and prayed that this wasn't the time it fell out of the sky. Was that even possible in space? Cass wondered, shivering under the thin blankets that did nothing to hold back the cold.

Before her bell sounded Cass sat up, even though she wasn't a large person it took some maneuvering to change back into her day clothes in the small area. Paranoid that they'd notice something Cass slipped the jacket over her baggy long sleeve shirt and tightened her rope belt. It was cold on this ship anyways so she hoped no one would question her about it.

Why had she let them think she was a man anyways? The question burned in her mind, unrelenting. She told herself it was for a fresh start, because she wanted to be better than before, stronger, untouchable. It wasn't true though, Cass rubbed her hands up and down her sleeves uncomfortably. She'd heard horrifying tales about what men do to women in space, disgusting things that the men would whisper about and look at her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She hadn't been blind to their disgusting side.

One night when she was leaving the store a group of them had cornered her in the alley behind the building. Held her head back by her long hair and slobbered down her neck, eyes dilated from drug use and reeking of rancid body odor. They ignored her frantic claws to their faces, seemingly unaware she was drawing blood. One man had ripped open her shirt and groped her with his dirty hands, fumbling with her pants. She was saved when the store owner stepped out for a smoke, seeing them on her he'd called out and scared them. His words of condolences were, 'you'll still be in tomorrow right?' while she tried to hold her ripped shirt closed, tears streaming down her face.

Cass drug her hand through her hair, she'd cut the rest off that night, unable to shake the feeling of him yanking her head back. No, for now she'd let them think she was a man. Clearly Quill was taken with Gamora which might be why she'd found immunity, but Cass didn't have anyone out here. She shivered and watched the minutes tick away. She'd never really had anyone though so this wasn't any different. It was this lie that would keep the crew of the Milano at arms distance, she couldn't risk becoming emotionally attached.

Finally, when the clock said thirty minutes till six she became too restless. There wasn't any room in here to pace and she needed to move. Perhaps she could take some time to look around this mess and see what she was really up against.

There were three floors. The top consisted of mostly the cockpit and a small gathering area. Below that was the main area, and where she supposed most of her work would be centered. There were several other rooms on this floor, showers, dining area, and additional seating. The bottom floor was where their rooms were located and the dock was.

Cass poked her head around the kitchen area and took stock of what was available. Nothing fresh and nothing nutritional, how did Quill keep his team moving with this diet? The wakeup call she'd turned off of her clock was set for six, so she assumed that was when the rest of the crew would wake. According to the clock in the kitchen that was in ten minutes. She'd seen coffee around here somewhere. Cass scrounged it up and cleaned the coffee maker in the sink.

Once the pot began to click and bubble away Cass turned to the rest of the mess. Sink full of every dish they owned, counters with crusted food, and cabinets with molding boxes. This was her first task. Unsure how many would drink coffee Cass hummed as she filled one of the sinks half way with water and soap and began soaking enough mugs for everyone. Growing up on a desert planet she'd learned when she was young how to use the least amount of water.

"Well good morning," Quill's voice startled Cass and she tossed the sponge when she jumped. Trying to catch it she slipped in something that had been spilt on the floor and landed hard on her butt, the sponge on her lap. "Crap you're jumpy." Quill offered Cass a hand but she pulled herself up on the cabinets.

"Only because you walk so quiet," Cass said. Pushing her sleeves back up to her elbows she delved back into the dishes.

"Like a ninja!" Quill said, flattening his hand and chopping through the air.

"Something smells divine," Drax said walking into the kitchen behind Quill. "Tell me what it is."

"Breakfast," Cass said simply, edging around them with an armful of plates. Too many men in such a small area, she had to get out. "Excuse me," she said quietly, trying not to touch Drax as she edged around him.

"I wish to eat at once," Drax boomed following too close behind her to the table. She had gotten him a larger serving bowl to eat from and put it in his spot and scurried away.

"It'll be done in a few minutes, coffee?" Cass offered.

"I'll take some," Gamora said, walking into the room looking as perfect as she had yesterday. Back straight and tall, not a hair out of place. Cass caught Quill's eyes following her when she took her seat.

"I shall partake as well," Drax said with a smile.

Cass poured them both a cup but Quill snatched the smaller one from her. "Why don't you let me," he said, making sure not to spill as he walked it over to Gamora. "Here you are, one cup of coffee, nice and hot, just like the captain." Quill exaggerated a hip sway when he walked back and tossed a wink over his shoulder.

Unable to help the smile, Cass dropped Drax's on the table with less bravado.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Rocket pulled his chair out and hopped up to the table. Cass poured the smallest mug she found and delivered it to him. "Come to papa you bitter caffeinated wrench." Rocket took a swig and his tail puffed up.

"I am Groot," Groot held a hand out and Cass got him a cup as well. Apparently even trees could appreciate a little morning pick me up.

Pulling the casserole dish of dried eggs, peppers, onions, and potatoes that she'd rehydrated and doctored up with some unopened spices from the cabinets, she dished it out around the table and put the leftovers in the center. "I did the best with some stuff you had, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Quill shoved a huge forkful in his mouth. "It's like a mouth orgasm," he said while chewing.

"Quill you're never allowed to cook again," Rocket said with his mouthful, "I never want to taste that Ravager food again while he's here."

"I agree with the small one, this is much more pleasing to the palate." Drax dug into his bowl and nodded.

"You didn't have to cook, that wasn't in our original agreement," Gamora cut in. She leveled Cass with a stern warning, as if to tell her that she wasn't about to get paid more. Cass turned back to her own plate and dropped her eyes. After everything she'd still done something wrong.

"Sorry," Cass felt herself shrink back against the heavy stares that dropped on her. But she didn't have to be sorry, Cass set her jaw, perhaps she could try something else on for size. Heart jumping erratically Cass wrung her fingers under the table painfully. "From now on I'll let Quill cook up his Ravager meals instead." Cold adrenaline pumped through her as she mouthed off for the first time she could recall.

"Let's not be hasty here," Quill followed up quickly.

"No it's fine, I thought last night's meat jelly was unlike anything I'd had before." Cass's hands trembled under the cover of the table, but she forced her voice to stay even.

"I didn't mean to say it was unwelcome," Gamora pushed into the conversation, "just that we would have to rework our agreement." She leaned her elbows on the table and laced her green fingers together in thought. "We'll discuss it later." She finally said.

"Thank you," Cass cleared her throat and wiped her sweating palms on her pants. She couldn't believe that actually went her way. As of yet not a single one spit foul words or accused her of being greedy. Her stomach churned heavily waiting for something to go wrong.

"Well get this cleaned up, we should be arriving in an hour or two," Quill pushed up from the table. Instinctually Cass shot up as well, grabbing her plate to do what he said before he had to wait.

Her reaction brought on unusual looks from the others, trying to act casual Cass ducked into the kitchen. She had to hold her thumb down on her fork to keep the utensil from clattering on the plate in her shaking hands. Adrenaline fading from her system she leaned on the sink for a second. Adrenaline from speaking up for herself? Pathetic.

Relief flooded her when she heard the others moving off to the cockpit, leaving their used dishes on the table. That's exactly the reason they needed her here, and the reason they'd be upset when she disappeared.

Clean the kitchen. Cass took a deep breath and pushed up her sleeves. She knew how to clean, she cleaned the shop she worked for now every night, and sometimes she'd take the odd cleaning job at the bar.

It took her a while to locate soap and cleaning cloths, but before they arrived, where ever it was they were heading, she was elbow deep in her task. Everything was a mess, the cabinets, floors, counters, even the ceiling had been sprayed with some sort of red sauce. At least she hoped it was red sauce, but she tried not to think about it in too much depth while she stood on the counter and scrubbed away.

"I am to inform you we are disembarking for-" Drax began, catching Cass off guard. Surprised by the sudden intrusion while she mumbled about unnecessary fervor while cooking, that must have lead to the ceiling mess, her foot slid along the counter when she jumped. Flailing her arms for something to steady herself she knocked against the back while, jostling herself forwards. Cass pitched over the side, bracing for the impact, but instead of a solid smack to the side, two hands braced under her arms.

Cass's eyes flung open, her heart leaping to her throat. If he'd felt the vest under the layers of clothes then he didn't so much as flinch when he dropped her onto her feet. "Thank you!" Cass blurted out, taking a step back to the sink. Even from this distance she could feel the warmth radiating off his body and she shivered. Was it always this cold on a spaceship?

"Your reflexes are that of a toddler," Drax muttered under his breath. "We will be back before the days up." He turned on his heel and left the small space, giving Cass room to breathe again. What was that? He rescued her then called her a child? The places where his hands had gripped her sides blazed with much needed warmth.

Grumbling while she climbed back up to finish her job, she kept glancing back to the doorway, making sure no one else could creep up on her.

It had been hours since they'd left. Cass made and stored lunch in the cooler, before leaning back on the counter for a quick break. "When do you think they'll get back?" Cass asked the little tree that had been hanging around her ankles all day, even though she knew what the answer would be.

"I am Groot," Groot said pulling out a wad of leaves and pressing them into her hand. He sounded sad, perhaps missing Rocket.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Cass tried to reassure him. Crumbling the leaves lightly in her palm she smelled them. "Is this basil?" Cass asked. Shocked that he was able to grow what he wanted on command.

Little Groot nodded a bit less enthusiastically than he would have yesterday. If she wasn't mistaken Cass thought he looked taller, perhaps an inch or so.

"Well boys, what do we have here!?" A voice shouted from the docking area. "Looks like the Milano is all ours," the man laughed loudly and a chorus followed him.

* * *

"Is it really wise to leave Caden alone on the ship?" Gamora asked, falling in step with Quill.

"Are you saying we should have brought him?" Quill grunted, trying to shoulder through a locked door.

"Hey Quill?" Rocket said in a tone that Quill could practically hear his eyes rolling. He ignored him for now, he had bigger problems, like this freaking door.

"Maybe not brought him, but dropped him off somewhere," Gamora snapped. Like that would be any better, he was supposed to be cleaning the ship, not sitting in a bar somewhere wasting time.

"Quill?" Rocket said again, trying to catch his attention.

Quill rammed his shoulder into the door. It was supposed to be easy. In and out, intimidate some guys, collect the money, bring it to Yondu, be forgiven for the troll doll. Simple.

"Hey fuckface," Rocket growled.

"What!? What is it?" Quill snapped, placing both hands flat on the door and shaking it as violently as possible.

"Isn't this the sort of thing you bring him along for?" Rocket asked, shoving a thumb towards Drax.

"Ah right," Quill took a step back and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. "Why don't you have a go big guy, I loosened it up for you."

"Loosened it up? You've done nothing but flounder." Drax stepped forward, running his hand along the doorframe. Ever so gently he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"What!" Quill grabbed the door and swung it open. He could have sworn he'd tried to pull the door, hadn't he? "What are you the door whisperer?"

"I do not understand," Drax lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Why would I whisper to a door, it would not understand?"

"No…it's just a saying for being good at something," Quill whined, his shoulder throbbed embarrassingly useless now.

"Wow Quill, that was quite the show," Rocket shook his head and disappeared through the door first, his gun softly humming to life.

"Do not worry, perhaps you can whisper to another object," Drax clapped his hand over Quill's pulsing shoulder and squeezed. If it were anyone else he'd have thought they did it on purpose.

"Where is Yondu now?" Rocket called from the darkened hallway that lead through the underground passages to the meeting rooms they were heading for.

"Said he'd send a ship when we finished," Quill grumbled, snapping the door behind him. Stupid door just wanted to make him look like a fool.

"You don't think Caden will do anything with the ship?" Gamora asked, looking back to Quill. His eyes snapped up when he saw her turn, it was either that or get caught watching her butt.

"Okay, someone else please tell me they think something fishy is going on with him?!" Rocket called from the front of the group. Quill couldn't see him from the back of the group, but he could see his raccoon hands sliding down his face.

"Fishy? He's from a desert planet, I would be surprised if he knew what a fish was." Drax replied quietly. If it hadn't been for the distinct advantage he gave them in the physical intimidation department, Quill wouldn't be able to handle him.

"I agree with you, we cannot let our guards down yet." Gamora nodded.

"No. Look here. You have trust issues, and you, you're suspicious of everything, no exceptions. So both of you need to cool down." Quill shot. Some days he wondered if this was worth leaving the Ravagers for. Then the sway of Gamora's backside reminded him it wasn't all bad. "The meeting room is right up ahead."

It was a group that had used Ravager aid a few months back to gain a foothold in who knows what business. Didn't matter so much to him. What mattered was wiping his debt with Yondu so he could finally put this whole thing behind him. Not that he'd like to admit it, but he'd grown rather fond of Yondu, weather or not he constantly held not letting others eat him over his head while growing up.

"Okay, remember, scare them into paying on time next time, then we leave." Quill reminded them as they pulled up to the door and waited for his signal. Rocket's large gun hummed louder and he smirked. "Without killing anyone." Quill said, firmly holding his hand out to halt the small animal from trying to blow the door off the hinges.

"But what if that person tries to kill me first?" Rocket asked.

Quill widened his eyes with a 'what did I just say' stare. Hoping that would be enough.

"Yes, what if that person attempts to flee pitifully for their lives and I'm forced to break both knees to keep them there?" Drax asked leaning too close.

Quill moved back and glared at them, "don't kill, maim, slaughter, shoot, or disembowel anyone!" he hissed, having a hard time believing he had to explain this.

"I would not disembowel," Drax leaned back and thumbed his nose with a shrug. "Far too messy."

"Can we just go in?" Gamora growled, hand on the door.

Quill exasperatedly gave her the go ahead silently, hoping to get this over before Rocket was able to go full nut job with his home made blaster. One he thought looked distinctly like a shower head that had gone missing. Gamora opened the door to the lighted room, striding in confidently, a trait he found nearly irresistible. Quill shouldered in next, blinking against the light but hoping to keep the other two in check if it came to it.

But it wouldn't, because the room was empty except for a small table standing in the center under a low hanging light. Groaning, Quill drug his feet all the way over to the table, ignoring the others surprised rumblings.

"Where are they?" Gamora asked, tension edging her to keep her eyes darting around the room for an ambush.

Quill's fingers closed around the little toy, the sole occupant of the room. "They're back on the Milano," Quill sighed, squeezing the troll doll tightly.


	6. When your pan goes wrong

**Things begin to heat up a bit Whoot Whoot :)**

 **TheRYU: Awww Yisss, things are always handled on the Milano, with some flair and mostly desperation, and I'll definitely continue, in fact I can't stop thinking about what's gonna happen next :) The Rainbow Devowerer: I'm super glad you think she's cute! I actually tried to cut back on the humor so it's more unintentional, like the movie, but I normally write humor pieces so it slips in even without me wanting it to...it was suppoooosed to be serious. Plan failed :P but for the best :) Nadia: Awww tanks :D**

* * *

Cass grabbed Groot and forced him to duck behind the table. He whined and reached for the fluttering leaves that she'd dropped without thinking, but Cass yanked him back down with her and whispered and apology.

"How about we have a little fun?" The man asked, stepping into the room like he owned the Milano. He had royal blue skin, Ravager clothing, and a silver ridge embedded in his head. She'd seen him only once before on Huran. It was a quiet night at the bar when his crew flooded into the room, demanding drink before they'd even taken a seat. Then he followed, looking around their dingy, dust caked bar as if he saw something he liked. Cass had downed the rest of her drink and ducked out the side door. Ravagers only meant one thing, trouble, and from the cheeky way he sauntered up to the bar, Yondu, captain of the Ravagers, had meant to make plenty that night.

Her heart pounded heavily against her ribs as more boots began entering the dining area. There were so many of them. What was a man like Yondu doing on Quill's ship? Was it because Quill used to be Ravager? Had he escaped to take on his own travels and Yondu wanted to punish him? Her palms pressed against the cold metal flooring and she looked back at Groot who lay out under the table beside her. This wasn't a good hiding place, sooner rather than later they would see the two of them.

Watching the boots disperse off one by one, Cass slid her over sized jacket off and draped it over Groot. If he played dead then anyone who didn't know trees could talk wouldn't even pay him a second glance. Somehow she needed to get him off the ship. Once Groot was safe then she could figure out what to do next. The one thing she knew, was that she needed this ship, she'd waited far too long to get here, and she wasn't about to lose this chance to a few wayward Ravagers.

Putting one finger over her lips she signaled for him to be quiet, which was only met with a confused head cock. She didn't have time to explain, sliding on her stomach across the most revolting floor imaginable, Cass kept an eye on the remaining man who watched down the hall to the lower level. Once she reached the kitchen she was able to hop up onto her feet but stayed low, creeping over to where the dishes were drying.

Weapon, weapon, she needed a weapon. Initially her fist closed around a knife, but her hand spasmed and she pulled it away. They would kill her without a second thought, she reminded herself. Better to kill them first. This time her hand locked around the handle and she stuck it through the back loop on her pants where it would be out of the way. Next she grabbed an old heavy frying pan. If she could she'd just knock them out then she could tie them up and some sort of authority would be able to do something with them.

Peeking around the corner of the door, Cass's blood ran cold when she saw her jacket under the table and no Groot. What!? Where did he go? Desperately she leaned out and looked around in time to see one of his heels turning off down to the meeting room. She had to move, she didn't know what they would do to him. Would they kill him, could they kill him? Cass didn't fully understand what he even was.

Both hands wrapped around the pans handle, Cass walked up to the man as silently as possible, keeping her body turned sideways like she was holding a stick ready to hit a ball thrown at her. The man must have caught sight of her movement and turned to her. Cass didn't hesitate. She whipped the pan around and let its weight do most of the work, smashing right against the man's nose. His eyes crossed and be hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Sorry," Cass whispered, glancing around to see if anyone else had heard the sound and she stuffed a napkin into his nose. It was probably broken, but they were Ravager, she told herself. "Groot!" She hissed quietly, both praying no one heard and that Groot would reappear at her call.

Wiping her hands off on her pants, Cass grabbed the pan once again and snuck up to the hallway. There was another one in the shower room, peeing in one of the stalls. She was tempted to leave him be and continue down to where Groot had disappeared to. With her luck he'd follow right behind and stab her in the back. Clearing her throat, Cass ducked her head down and walked up to one of the bathroom sinks. There was a toilet, two sinks, and one shower stall. All in a row. Cass flipped the sink on and cupped her hands in a bridge so the water flowed down them onto the floor. Without the advantage of size, she needed to use her surroundings as much as possible she reasoned, watching with despair as she wasted so much water.

"You peein' on the floor?" The Ravager in the stall asked with a laugh.

Cass cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "um, yea, rest of the place is a mess anyways." Her heart rammed heavily against her ribs when she heard the man zip up. Silently she tip toed around the water and pressed her back to the stall.

The man slipped only a little when his foot stepped in the water but he managed to catch himself on the stall wall mere inches from her face. Swinging around and up, Cass slammed the pan into his face, knocking him cold.

"What's with all the water?" Someone called from the hall. Hastily Cass flipped the sink off but they were already pushing the door open. "Shit!" The first man cried, his arms wind milling as he slid through the puddle. The man behind him reached out to help but only managed to slip in the water and get drug down with him.

Cass lurched forward, knowing she only had a second to react. Stomping her boot into the first man's stomach he curled forward in response, wheezing dramatically. Swinging down she clocked him in the side of the head. The second man had fallen forward onto his stomach and realized what was going on. Grabbing her ankle he yanked her foot out from under her, Cass landed with a watery splash, the knife on her back hitting sideways, sending a dull throb into her pelvis. The man's hand yanked Cass closer and she turned onto her stomach clawing at the floor to get away, wrenching her ankle.

"Who are you?" The man yelled. Panicked, Cass kicked him in the face. "Stop that." He tried to shield himself but her second attempt bounced his forehead against the tile and his grip loosened. Yanking her foot away she raced him to her feet, the butt of his gun descending heavily and cracking against her hairline.

Stunned, Cass's legs gave out under her and she hit the stall wall with her back and slid onto the floor. The man stepped forward, she watched him in the mirror, leaning closer. There was no way she'd be able to get up enough momentum to use her pan. Think, think. The sink.

Using the mirror as reference she shot her hand up to the man's collar and latched on, then used her body weight to pull him down towards the sink. The sickening crunch of his nose on the metal turned her stomach. The man writhed on the floor, hands to his face, blood pooling liberally around him and dissipating into the water. Cass slid across the floor on her hands and knees to where her pan had fallen and snatched it up, splashing to her feet, ready to flee. The man's pain filled sobs were sure to alert the others. Cass stepped back over and let the pan fall onto his brow, just over the tips of his fingers, using the heavy weight of the metal to deliver the blow.

Cass breathed heavily. Heart racing, adrenaline pumping, and hands trembling uncontrollably. Groot, she had to get to Groot. Fumbling for the pan next to the now motionless man, Cass had to hold it with both hands to keep it somewhat steady. As she peered into the hallway?

Squishing wet foot falls made her cringe. Nervously she pulled at her soaked shirt, trying to readjust her vest that managed to turn slightly around her chest. Up ahead the ladder to the cockpit loomed closer and closer. That's where most of the rest were, for sure. Cass swallowed the lump growing in her throat, wiping the flow of blood from her blow to the head out of her eyes and gripped the first rung, then the next, then the next, each hand print leaving a dull red stain. Until just the top of her head poked into the room. She didn't see Groot, but she did see four more Ravager. Yondu reclined in the pilot's chair clicking buttons.

Silent steps, Cass willed, setting her pan on the floor before pulling herself up over the rim. Years of sneaking around her house so her father didn't hear her were finally paying off. The closest man leaned lazily against the back of one of the chairs than another was reclined lazily in. Up closer to the front another Ravager leaned over one of the control panels, and Yondu clicked around in his own seat.

Speed would be the key. Cass swung immediately for the nearest mans temple, knocking him onto the floor. The pan worked like a charm for the first man, it was every other one that worried her.

"What in-" was all the second man got out before the pan made a full swing around. Unfortunately he was faster than the others, bringing his arm up and blocking it.

Cass reeled to the side as the pan bounced off his forearm, trying not to lose her footing she was forced to release the heavy weight. Spinning out of his chair the man dodged around, trying to get close enough to her to grab her, but Cass managed to sidestep and keep the chair between them.

The second man joined the little dance making it impossible for her to keep circling. In the background she heard the disturbing sound of Yondu's laughter. He was leaning against the side of the chair, arms crossed, his brilliant white smile shining mischievously.

Distracted for a second, Cass left the first man just enough time to grab at her, enclosing his hand around her neck. Not again! Cass wheezed as his fingers clamped down on her throat, squeezing it closed.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Yondu stepped forward. "Looks like we got a bit of a trouble maker."

"No…trouble," Cass breathed tightly, keeping her eye on the man. When she yanked on his hand he braced the other on the back of the chair. She kept trying to squeeze her fingers under his hand to loosen them. If she could just get to her knife. But no matter what she did, it would draw attention.

"Then what do ya call all this?" Yondu stepped forward again, motioning to the rest of the room lazily.

"A cockpit," Cass wheezed, not entirely thinking about the repercussions. Darkness began to dance around the edge of her vision, she was getting desperate. Her fingers raked down his hand, drawing out an angry growl.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled from the hatch behind her, drawing Yondu's attention for a second.

She wasn't elegant, but the man holding her looked away for just a second, giving her enough time to reach for her back loop. The blade was sharper than she thought, slicing through her belt loop and a brief stretch along her back. Dizzy black dots bounced around her vision, but she found the man's hand to be a large enough target. The blade sunk down through his hand and into the cushion of the seat, drawing a shrill screech from the man who released her in an instant.

Stumbling back to Groot she stepped in front of him, coughing and wheezing.

"Boy I oughta cut you open right here," Yondu growled, not even glancing at his still shrieking crew member. Lifting the side of his jacket, he revealed a metal stick in a holster. Cass eyed the weapon and rubbed her throat, wishing people would stop grabbing it.

Stumbling a step to the side she snatched the pan off the floor as the second man yanked the knife out of the seat cushion and the other man's hand.

Cass held the pan protectively up in front of her chest, keeping herself between him and Groot. Her eyes didn't leave Yondu's twitching lip or cold glare until a jolt of electricity shot through her. Her hand clamped solidly around the pan handle and she dropped to the floor. Writhing and kicking. The feeling died slowly, numbing her fingers. A second jolt grabbed her body, stiffening her limbs, splintering dark and light across her vision. But she didn't black out, she refused to die in such a pathetic way.

* * *

Yondu jumped when the tree monster roared, flinging Kraglin across the cockpit. Served him right for coming into the fight late, couldn't have been a bit more help before the other got stabbed.

Kraglin fell limply to the ground. Weak, was his first thought. He watched the tree trying to judge whether or not he was gonna turn on him next. Instead it fell back to the boy's side, poking his face and receiving a pained groan. Last he'd heard the damn thing had exploded when the Dark Aster hit Xander. Walked through the bits an pieces himself actually. Turing back to the switch board he pressed the light indicating radios the Milano crew was wearing. "Hey Quill, think you better get back here pronto."

"Hey Yondu, see you made yourself at home," Quill's voice echoed back to him. "What's going on?"

Yondu didn't bother pressing the button again. If he didn't say anything then more than likely Quill would high tail it back here even faster. Grumbling at this hiccup he turned back to see the tree shaking the still convulsing man. "He ain't gonna wake," he growled. Who knew if the walking stick even understood him though. His lip curled up in discomfort at the resurrected tree. He didn't like things coming back to life, wasn't natural. The possibilities gave him a squirming feeling in his gut.

Grumbling, Yondu sank back into his chair. This was supposed to be an easy job. Grab and go. Keep the ship for a bit, then return it if Quill paid them off well enough. Sure he and Quill were still on pretty good terms. After all, Yondu was the one who kept the others from eating him, and it looked that the boy was finally appreciating it. But after the Infinity Stone incident there was some tension.

Not that Yondu was entirely upset about the ordeal, but a captain had to act like such, and that meant not allowing the stunt Quill pulled to go unpunished. The one guy that got himself stabbed whimpered in a chair, holding his trembling hand to his chest. Didn't know the guy's name, didn't have to, if he was gonna act this pathetic over a knife wound he didn't have any business in this group.

"Yondu, what's going on?" One of his men jumped up over the rim of the ladder and nearly tripped over the boy. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Don't worry about it," Yondu said, sliding up from his chair. He drew air in between his front teeth on habit and the arrow by his side twitched.

"The men downstairs are waking up," a second man pulled himself up, followed closely by the third. One day he'd learn their names if they become important enough.

"What da ya mean , waking up?" Yondu barked, eyes narrowing at the man who sat against the wall trying to stop the blood coming from his nose. First one out of the game, it would be kitchen duty for a month for everyone that let a child beat them.

"I'm not sure, they'd been knocked out somehow. The three of us were waiting outside when Grenan stumbled out with a napkin shoved up his nose saying they'd been ambushed." The man kept glancing back at the tree, the tree man made them nervous. Made them all nervous.

"Who, did he say, ambushed them?" Yondu asked, pulling the man he still didn't know under his arm.

"A giant man with metal fists, sort of assumed it was Drax," the man pulled away lightly, uncomfortable at such close proximity with him. Yondu laughed from his belly. It felt good to inspire terror in those who didn't know better.

"He's the size of a fucking child!" Yondu yelled, ceasing his laughter abruptly, grabbing the man and throwing him across the cockpit. Was he entirely angry? No, more like amused, but in order to keep control of his men they had to fear him.

"What's going on in here?" Quill asked, jumping up from the lower deck.

"Groot?" the oversized rodent always seemed to find the tree first.

"Jesus Christ," Quill stepped over the stick man and stumbled. "What the fuck happened?"

"That boy you got gave us a bit of trouble," Yondu shrugged.

"He did that?" Gamora asked.

"You received quite a fight from our cleaner. Perhaps he will make a glorious companion on the battle field." Drax laughed heartily. Irritation dug into Yondu and he gritted his teeth.

Gamora clenched her jaw and took a threatening step towards Yondu, who raised his hands and smiled. Quill stepped between them. "You had no right to board our ship." She spat but took a step back. Neither of them were fools. Yondu wanted no part of a fight with the Guardian's much like they'd rather not fight with him.

"What me?" Yondu shook his head innocently. He was walking out of here no problem. "I didn't do any of this, I just clicked a few buttons and watched the show."

"See!" The animal jumped into a chair by Quill and hissed quietly at him. "He's not normal."

"Rocket," Quill warned, not looking down at the animal.

"No one does this without some sort of motivation." Rocket growled.

"Well, I see you guys are busy," Yondu strode past the squabbling pair and motioned for his men to follow. Those who couldn't would be drug or left. He spared a glance back when he descended the ladder. The boy struggled to keep his eyes open, dark curved lashes fluttering against high cheekbones. The pan rested against his chest, hiding a good portion of upper body. Though from his angle Yondu could see the wet shirt suctioned to his body, curving lightly in all the wrong places.

"Perhaps we should get to know him a bit better," Gamora was saying as he slowly stepped down the ladder. "Such a thing might make him open up to us."

Yondu snorted and his boots hit the bottom floor with a metallic clang. His men hadn't been beaten by a child, they'd been beaten by a woman.

* * *

 **To all those who've read this far and are still with me:**

 **If anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'm always open to hear what others think should happen/need to happen. I know in the Marvel Universe things tend to come out of left field suddenly, and I'm trying to keep the GotG as close to the Movie/Comic Book as I can :) That being said I'd love to hear anything you guys have to say about story line, character development, and if i'm straying to far into the OC realm for existing characters.**

 **Thankys :)**


	7. Doctor Drax

**Another chapter done! I've been trying to update once a week, but I might have to skip a week since I'm moving out of my apartment this week :) If you like this though, in the absence of an update you might want to head over to my other fanfic in the Hobbit category called Unexpected Afterlife. Fun read, a bit lighter than this one.**

 **Blackwidow7777: You got your wish, here's a shiny new update :) Kathyb: I think Groot and Cass are going to be fast friends :) and thanks, I try to figure out a character before I write them, Yondu was a challenge and I worried. Thanks for letting me know I got him right! sur2sur: Great idea, I'll try to fit it in once they find out, which is gonna be fun! Nadia: I think frying pans are underrated weapons, which is strange since they're actually recommended for women to use since they take less effort to defend ones self with than a knife. At least if you aren't used to using a knife :P**

* * *

Cass's finger tingled, the feeling of thousands of prickling insect feet danced across her skin. The lights over her head flashed in and out of focus. Faces pressed close to hers. Warm breath ghosted across her cheek while they spoke words her ears refused to discern.

Life began returning, creeping into her limbs. The prickling feet began to sting.

"Caden." The voice sounded like it bounced to her across the shimmering surface of rippling water. "Caden." Cass felt her arm float up to reach for the voice. "Caden." Her fingers grazed the soft moist surface of the water.

"Motherfucking ass nuggets."

"What happened?"

"He jabbed me in the eye! What does it fucking look like?"

"I am Groot."

"I didn't say he meant it, I said he did it." Rocket's growl distinguished itself.

Reality set in with a tidal wave of pain. Cass groaned inwardly, part of her wishing she'd woken up back on her pallet bed on Huran. A very small stupid part. Dull throbbing from her throat and forehead, searing pain from her lower back, and spiky pin pricks from the man's gun overtook her fleeting ethereal feeling. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she felt exhausted, what didn't hurt just wanted to melt into the grate floor and rest for a few more hours.

"Caden you awake?" This time it was Quill, his face blotting out the dull pale lighting.

"Yea," she rasped, her throat scratchy like she'd been breathing heavy dust for the better part of the day.

"How do you feel?" Gamora pushed into her view, green brow knitted with elegant concern.

"I've felt worse," not a lie, "how do I look?" Cass asked, she didn't know exactly how to explain how she felt, perhaps a visual would be better.

"Weeeell," Quill tilted his head back and forth and looked up to Gamora then back, apparently she looked that bad. Or maybe…Cass's hand flew up to her chest and she jolted off the floor, a wave of nausea riding up with her. The pan she'd used fell from her chest and landed heavily on her thighs. Instinctually she pulled the wet cloth from her chest to hide the small swell of her breasts. Had they noticed them? The room spun for a moment.

"Good to see you're up, you got some serious 'splainin to do," Rocket rubbed his eye and leaned back onto the back of a chair crossing the other arm across his chest.

"I'll clean it up," Cass's legs trembled when she stood, she was forced to keep her hands on the floor and walk them up the side of a chair to keep her balance.

"The bathrooms a mess, water and blood all over the floor." Quill tutted.

"I'll clean it," Cass took a shaky step towards the exit. She already said she'd clean it up, it wasn't as if she'd already forgotten what she'd done.

"What about where he stabbed the guy?" Rocket asked, leaning against the same chair that blood had stained down the cushion.

"I got it," Cass turned slowly, barely keeping her balance. One mess at a time, she wanted to snap, but instead she gritted her teeth. Did they think she could just clean it up all at once? If that were the case she'd clean this whole ship and be done with these demanding slobs.

"There is also the location where she shoved the napkin in the man's nose after breaking it," Drax examined one of his knives, running the pad of his thumb across the blade. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, cause I knew I'd be cleaning it all after a fucking lecture." Cass leaned against the wall for support and closed her eyes, hoping the sudden dizzy spell would dissipate along with their interest. She shouldn't have said that, Cass tensed and waited for the repercussions.

"Tell you what, sit down, we'll have Drax take a look at you and we'll clean up the mess." Quill patted her on the shoulder, weak and confused, Cass jolted forward and nearly tumbled to the floor. "We got a course set for home." Home? That's it? No yelling for talking back?

Cass was still shaking her head as they descended the ladder. "But I'm supposed to clean," She said quietly. Not that she wanted to, but what if they cleaned too much and found they didn't need her?

"I believe it is his way of thanking you for not allowing the ship to be stolen." Drax rumbled quietly, opening a box and rummaging around through its contents.

"Oh…" Cass fell into one of the passenger seats and rested her head back for a moment, closing her eyes. For once the trembling in her legs wasn't because of fear. A thank you. It seemed like a surreal sounding concept for her.

A sharp cold pain distracted Cass from her thoughts. Drax knelt right before her chair between her knees, pressing a wet cloth to her hairline. The sudden closeness brought a small tremor of terror. Cass scooted back as far as she could and tried to stand up and away with her legs on either side of the seat.

"Stay still," Drax growled, he dropped his hands behind her knees, and yanked her forward and off balance. She fell hard back into the seat and Drax returned to his work.

"I-I can do that," Cass jerked back but Drax's other hand circled the back of her head.

"Nonsense," Drax narrowed his eyes and dabbed a wet cloth across her face. It made her nervous that he was looking so closely. At this range he should be able to tell that she wasn't a man. Instinctively she tried to turn her face away but his hand held her still.

All she could do was try to ignore him. When she stopped pulling away his hand softened. Almost gentle, this didn't seem possible for someone his size. At any second he could flex his palm and crush her skull like an egg.

Yet, he didn't, she tried to tell herself.

But if you upset him, he could, a little voice warned.

I haven't given him reason to, Cass clenched her jaw and stared intently at a side wall.

You didn't have to give your father one, the little voice reminded.

Drax released her head and drug her from her inner battle. Her eyes flicked over to him rummaging in the box that he'd sat on the floor beside himself. Easily bigger than any man back on Huran, Drax looked like he belonged somewhere rougher than the Milano. Like prison, or doing something to get thrown in prison, not playing doctor to a maid.

"I am going to apply a glue to close your gash," Drax pulled out a small tube of glue. It looked like a miniature figurine in his hands.

"I can-" Cass began, but stopped when Drax threw her a side glare. Crush your head like an egg, she reminded herself and ran her hand back through her hair and looked away.

His hand returned to cradle her head and hold it in place. "You remind me of my wife when you do that," Drax rumbled quietly.

"You're married!?" Cass gasped. Hoping her stupid question didn't sound as insulting as she'd thought it did. Of course he could be married, he seemed like a decent man. Living on a star ship with a bunch of hooligans that didn't get along just didn't seem like the married man sort of scene.

"I was, until her and my daughter were murdered by Thanos." Drax's hand tightened on the back of her head for a second, startling her. "She used to run her hand through her hair when she thought, a habit that she hated in herself."

Cass felt ashamed that her first thought was for herself, did he know she was a woman and that was why he mentioned this? Guilt flooded over that thought soon after. This man was opening up to her about something close to his heart and she only thought of herself. Cass opened her mouth to say something to comfort him, but didn't know what to say. Never before had she needed to comfort someone after a loss. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, perhaps he'd just understand that she meant well.

"She was also tense often," Drax rumbled. Dropping the empty bottle of glue he brought his hand up to her neck.

His warm hand had only just grazed her skin when she jerked back and pushed against his forearm with all her strength. The memory of her last encounter with her father was still fresh in her mind, and while Drax's hand was gentle for now, she couldn't brush the feeling of his fingers clenched around her throat. Tightening.

"I just remembered I left the stove on," Cass blurted out. She stumbled off the side of her chair, her legs still weak from the stun gun, she fell to her knees.

"There's blood on your back as well," Drax said.

Before she could struggle back up, his large hands were on either side of her waist, sliding up her back to lift her shirt. "It's just a nick! Did it myself, don't worry about it!" Cass yanked her shirt back down as far as she could. Drax's hands had stopped, they just rested on her sides for a tense moment. The metal grating dug into her knees while she waited for him to say something. His hot hands seared her skin, making her heart pound heavily against her ribs.

"You should check on your oven," Drax rumbled, pulling his hands off her. The air that touched her sides felt like ice sliding across her skin in his absence.

A sharp pang of longing to have him close to warm her, propelled her faster to the exit. There wasn't any longing allowed, she reminded herself. Cass let herself glance back as he picked himself off the floor. He seemed lost for a moment, his eyes staring off at nothing. Perhaps remembering his loved ones. Stopping at the bottom, she rested her forehead against one of the rungs, allowing the cold metal to help ease her headache.

There wasn't any way she could un-hear the pain in his voice when he'd spoken of his wife and daughter. She wanted him to go back to the man who was big and rough, who she didn't particularly like, but didn't hate. Now he was the man who'd lost his family, who was the first to care for her after she'd been hurt, and who was gentle when she didn't expect.

Cass stumbled back a step from the ladder and looked around the empty living area on the Milano. Like they said, the others had cleaned up after her, but only just. Touching the dried patch of glue on her forehead she sighed. If she wasn't a bit more careful she might become attached to these people.

* * *

Drax sat back in Caden's abandoned seat and watched the vast open space through the glass. For a moment, short as it had been, he'd been too personal with their newest crew member. It wasn't as if he'd said anything personal, everyone knew how he felt about Thanos. Now that Ronan was defeated, there was only Thanos left on his path to revenge.

It was when he'd grabbed the man. Something felt strange. Drax flexed his hands that hung loosely between his knees. There was lingering warmth that he was unaccustomed to. It wasn't as if he'd never touched another man's flesh before. He had his fair deal of strangulations, stabbings, and an occasional jovial pat on the back. Never before had the sensation lingered, ghosting across his fingertips like a long forgotten memory he wished to cling to.

Drax pulled out one of his knives and ran his thumb along the blade. Still sharp. None the less he retrieved his sharpening stone from his pocket and began the calming motions.

The way he reacted to Drax when he'd simply placed his hand to his neck was insulting. He'd merely meant to press the muscle to the side of his neck to relieve Caden's tension. A small act of kindness he'd learned from his wife.

"Hey, where'd Caden go?" Gamora pulled him from his thoughts just as agitation had begun to take hold.

"I'm unsure," Drax spared her a backwards glance.

She was already turning to leave when the thought crossed his mind. Gamora, while dubious in her choice of company, might have an opinion on the subject worth hearing.

"What do you believe it means for one to continue feeling the warmth of another once said other person leaves?" Drax asked quickly before she had time to leave.

"Excuse me?" Gamora turned back to him, brow knitted in confusion.

Perhaps she had not heard him properly. "what do you be-" Drax began.

"No I heard you I just don't understand," Gamora cut him off and crossed her arms.

Drax thought back over his words. They seemed simple enough, "which part is too complicated for you?"

Gamora growled at him, Drax cocked his head to the side, unsure where her anger stemmed from. "Are you talking about Quill? Has he said something to you?"

"Do not fret. I'm not referring to him, though from his tales I'd question his standards. I refer instead to myself." Drax shifted so he sat sideways in the seat and could easily look over the back to her.

"To…you?" Gamora asked, disbelief in his word evident enough in her hesitation.

"Correct. Now answer the question." Drax demanded. This conversation was becoming tedious and he wished to have his answer immediately. There were many things he needed to think about that he doubted she would have the answers for.

"Well…" Gamora crossed the room and sank into one of the wall seats across from him. "It sounds like perhaps, if you keep feeling the sensation, it's because you don't want it to end. Did you and this person share a connection?"

"When I grabbed Caden…it was strange."

"Is it that you find him attractive?" Gamora asked with a straight face.

"Nonsense," Drax grumbled. "I've never threatened a child sized being before, perhaps it merely felt unusual because of his size."

"Or, you have feelings-"

"That's all I needed, you may go." Drax clenched his jaw and returned his sharpening stone to his blade. There hadn't been a point asking someone such as Gamora, her feminine attribute obviously blocked her logical thinking. Drax ignored the strange growl that Gamora sent him, she often seemed agitated for no reason.

Stashing his sharpening stone in his pocket, Drax rose to his feet and slid his knife in its sheath. There was no connection between Caden and himself. It was merely the man's small stature that had thrown him off.

* * *

Rocket paced his room. Caden's efforts in securing the Milano were…admirable, at least for someone of his skill level. He'd seen the passed out Ravager's returning to consciousness when he'd gotten back. What bothered him was that Caden used a pan. He'd knocked them all out with a pan, and the one guy he'd used a knife on, he'd only stabbed in the hand.

It was obvious that the guy had been abused by someone. From one tortured soul to the next, he got it. Caden didn't want to kill and turn out like whomever it was that hurt him. Whatever. It was his choice. Now if it had been Rocket, then those Ravagers would have been meeting whatever unholy maker they worshiped, if any.

"You need to calm down," Groot watched him pace and think.

"I will not calm down, there's something we're missing," Rocket's ears flattened back and he thought over everything for the billionth time. "Where were you by the way?! You let Castor do all the work."

Groot swung his legs lazily back and forth from his seat on Rocket's bed. "I stood in my pot like you told me to."

Rocket growled. He had told Groot to go to his pot and pretend to be a tree if anything bad happened. While he was already taller than yesterday, he wasn't in shape to fight off a group of Ravagers. "You're getting too big for that dolt, you look like a humanoid tree now." Rocket stopped his pacing and waved his arms in the air at Groot's larger body. "Not the best freakin' camouflage anymore."

"Then I'll stop hiding." Groot caught sight of something in the air and followed it. Rocket squinted but didn't see what he saw, must be dust.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Rocket rubbed his chin. It was true that the larger Groot got the faster he seemed to be growing. But it was too soon. He didn't want to have to grow him from a twig again, and frankly his nerves couldn't take losing his closest friend a second time. "You got me off track." Rocket growled. He didn't want to think about when Groot died for them.

"He wasn't trying to save the ship," Groot said suddenly.

"What?" If he wasn't trying to save their ship then what could he have possibly been doing?

"He was trying to keep me safe I think," Groot reached out and touched the invisible dust he was watching with fascination.

"Then why'd you freaking hide!?" Rocket asked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He understood Groot better than anyone, but still didn't understand him enough to figure him out.

"Because you told me to stand in my pot," Groot shrugged and stood from the bed slowly. His childlike movements were fading rapidly and he was turning back into the old Groot.

"So from now on, forget the pot," Rocket rubbed his paws on his face and tailed after Groot out of his room. He pointedly ignored the little voice that said Caden wasn't such a bad guy. Until he figured out what he was hiding, he was a potential threat.

Something wafted down to the floor and grabbed his nose. Reluctantly he sniffed deeply, and let the smell drag him down the hall. He was a threat that made damn good food.


	8. Can I offer you a breathmint sir?

**It certainly took me long enough to post this chapter, but I'm officially moved into my new house now! Whooo for stability and true adult responsibilities!**

 **Blackwidow7777: You're welcome :) and I don't want to spoil anything, but soon, very soon :) Rockyrose13: Thanks for saying it's well written, I really do try! And soon they'll learn! Kamiccolo's rose: Thank's :) Nadia: Thanks for all the reviews, I recognize your name from my hobbit story as well :D Thanks for reading so much!**

* * *

Knowhere, a colony of greed, debauchery, violence, and some of the finest liquor Cass had ever tasted. Dropping her glass of amber liquid back onto the counter with a heavy clink, she glanced over her shoulder to the betting tables. Drax and Rocket seemed intent on the horrid, vile game. Yelling over the crowds at one another, as if they were the only two really playing.

Cass rolled her eyes and hunched back over her glass, tracing lines down the condensation. Good liquor and loud company, at least there was one thing she was comfortable with. Raising the cool liquid to her lips she took another pull. Initially it snaked like fire down her throat, then simmered down, leaving hints of vanilla and caramel.

It wasn't something that she'd ever waste her hard earned money on, but apparently it was her official thank you for 'saving' the Milano. Running her finger around the rim, Cass allowed herself to indulge.

"Have you ever tasted something so fine?" Quill sidled up beside her and leaned heavily on the bar, flicking his hand to the bartender. The tall, blue skinned man waved a tired hand back to let them know they'd been seen and returned to the women ordering in front of him.

"I can honestly say I haven't," Cass smiled lopsidedly and tipped the remainder of her glass back. Relishing the cool burn.

"Great!" Quill looped his arm over Cass's shoulders and swayed slightly. He'd obviously had too much already. Cass mimicked the bartender and rolled her eyes but let him use her for balance. "My good sir, I'll take another round for my savior and myself!" Quill boasted when the bartender finally made it down to them, he spoke in a strange accent she'd never heard before.

"Oh, I don't think either of us need another," Cass motion to the bartender to cut him off by waving her hand in slicing motions in front of her neck. But when Quill slammed the units on the chipped wood, the bartender shrugged unapologetically at her and grabbed the bottle and two new glasses.

Units were units, she guessed.

"Nonsense," Quill raised his glass and held it to toast Cass.

Smiling, she picked hers up to match. "What are we toasting?"

"Music, Milano, and dance offs with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

It didn't make much sense, but he was drunk. Cass joined him and clinked her glass off his, then took a long swig.

"And hot women." Quill added at the last second. Startled Cass coughed mid drink and spit the liquid back into the cup. What didn't come back up shot into her nose and burned her eyes like fire. "Well hello there hot stuff, did you know I have my own spaceship?"

Cass rubbed her eyes and shot a glance over her shoulder to see Gamora. "I think you've had quite enough for one night." Gamora lithely slid the glass from his hand and placed it back beside Cass on the bar, holding Quill's attention by running the other down his chest. She was good.

Slowly they melted back into the crowd. Cass sighed and turned back to her two drinks now. Why not get totally wasted? What's the worst that could happen? It was the liquor talking, normally she'd be trying to sneak out of here at the first moment. Even though she knew that, Cass downed the entire glass and slammed it back onto the counter with a shudder. Gripping the second she planned on doing the same until Rocket jumped onto the stool next to her.

"Oi! Big guy! I need me another!" He leaned on the bar and yelled down to where the bartender was talking with the women once again. Either they were friends, or he wanted them to be. "Hey, how you doin?" Rocket asked but didn't give her a second to answer. "You seen Groot?" Again she opened her mouth to say he'd stepped out, but he spoke again. "Eh, he'll be fine, big guy like him."

Cass blinked against the tears from snorting liquor and nodded along, no longer bothering to try and answer.

"Hey." A man stepped up beside Cass and growled at her. Looking up after taking a swig, the liquor froze halfway down her throat. "We don' want yer kind round here," he drawled dangerously. He sported a tank top that was painted to his wiry frame, lean but muscled, about half a foot taller than herself. He leaned one elbow on the counter, chewing something, then spitting on the floor before returning his gaze. Not to her…past her.

Cass turned to look at Rocket, his ears were flattened back but he still stood on his stool, pretending he didn't hear.

"Hey, vermin," the man grabbed Cass and shoved her back a few steps with one orange tinted hand. She stumbled back, useless and shocked. Had he just called Rocket a _vermin_? She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the haze that was beginning to form from the liquor.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rocket had lost his jovial buzz and leaned tensely against the counter, pretending to not care, but the tail twitch gave him away.

"Then I suggest yu git ta skamperin outta here," the orange brute chewed his cud and eyed Rocket.

"Or what? You're shirt will shrink more, cause between you and me buddy, you could use another inch or two of fabric." Rocket tipped his glass towards the man but didn't turn to look at him.

Cass blinked quickly, still trying to clear the haze. The man's lip curled up and he spit a glob right next to her boot. "Watch what yer sayin."

"Watch how much tanner you use," Rocket retorted.

The man growled, pulling his arm back. Cass stepped forward. The blow, meant for Rocket's head, hit her on the shoulder. Dull pain throbbed distantly. She toppled over into Rocket's chair, catching one of the rungs with her foot and sprawled out over the floor. It all happened so slowly, yet was over before she knew it.

"Hey, git outta the way," the orange man barked.

"Caden, what was that?" Rocket skittered around the floor, pulling up on her jacket. It wasn't helping her stand in the least, but it was motivation. Cass rolled onto her stomach and swayed to her knees.

"He was gonna hit you," Cass slurred. She cleared her throat, not realizing she was that drunk. "I had to like, stop it." Someone grabbed the back of her jacket and drug her up. Cass stumbled back, grabbing hold of a large man's jacket to steady herself. "Sorry."

"Stay outta this," the orange man hissed right in her face.

"Wheew," Cass gagged at his breath and waved a hand between them. "When waz the lassst time yu brushed?" The man took a step back, furrowing his brow, lip twitching up in a scowl. By now a ring had begun to form around them, pushing the crowd back. "Watchit Rocket, I think his breath miiiight be worse than Quill's gas." Cass pushed around him back to the bar, making a display of shielding her face in case he breathed on her again.

"Why don'tcha shut yer firkin mouth, this doesn't involve yu." The orange man grabbed the back of her jacket and shoved her around to face him again. She'd grabbed her glass, trying not to spill any.

"Careful," Cass whined, before throwing back the rest of her drink. She was in a bar fight, at least verbally. A fact that didn't go over her head, but where she'd normally cower, right now she just didn't feel like it. "Acctually that's were yer wrong, my foul breathed friend. See, Rocket here," Cass waved dramatically to Rocket, "is my coworker, and friend. Annnd yu insulted him. Say yer sorry." Cass waved between the two of them, motioning the sorry to commence.

The orange man's eye twitched at the embarrassment, he opened his mouth…

"No, no, no, point that weapon thata way," Cass pushed his face away from her with one finger, drawing a laugh from the crowd.

"I outta rip yer tongue from yer head," the orange man growled.

"I think you should get outta here Caden," Rocket warned, but Cass didn't listen. Nobody talked to her friends like that.

"Resorting to violence so soon?" Cass tutted at the man, tightening her grip on her glass. "It'sa shame, thought yu were jus gonna gas me ta death."

Without waiting for him to strike first, Cass did the impossible and started. Kicking out, she crunched her boot into the front of his knee, making him stumble back and cry out. While he recovered Cass swung her glass towards the man but it careened off into the crowd. Busy watching a poor pink woman double over, she didn't see the man lurch forward. He nailed her in the gut with his shoulder and rammed her back into the bar, slicing pain across her shoulder blades where she hit with an 'oomph'.

Rocket sprung off the counter and onto the man's back, digging his claws into his short hair. "Whoooo hoo!" He cried, dodging left and right as the man made desperate grabs for him. It wasn't until he flung Rocket off into the growing crowd that Cass pushed herself back to her feet. The man swayed back and forth in front of her, and she didn't know if it was the liquor or he was getting tired. None the less she launched a fist that magically hit its target, but when he turned his attention back to her, he looked more annoyed than actually hurt.

Pure bloodlust boiled in his eyes, before she could raise her hand in defense, his fist crunched into her cheek. Stars exploded across her eyes, and she stumbled back and hit the bar, hot liquid pouring from her nose. As he stalked up one more time Cass put her hand up. "Wait, wait," she spit blood on the floor when she spoke. To her surprise the man actually hesitated. Behind him, she could see Drax, with Rocket on his shoulder pushing towards them. Drax look furious, brow knitted, throwing people out of his way.

"I hope yu got friends here," Cass laughed but leaned back heavily against the bar on her elbows. Groot's head bobbed over the crowd as he ducked through the door, dark eyes finding her quickly.

The orange man chuckled darkly, not looking away, "boys, you with me?" Several men stepped out of the crowd. All orange skinned, but larger than this guy. One flicked a knife out of his boot and grinned at her, the dull metal caught the light just enough for her heart to leap into her throat. She didn't like knives.

Leaning back, she pretended she didn't care, her heavy buzz making it easy for once. "Great, cause I brought mine."

As if on que, Drax broke from his side of the crowd, heavily shoving one of the orange men. The man hit the wooden boards hard, sliding across the cleared area on his face. Beside her Groot shoved through, looking worried at Cass, apparently the situation was a bit lost on him. He gasped loudly, his hands rising to his face when he finished looking over her bloody face.

The man didn't wait for more than a second. Another blow landed against the side of her face toppling her over the stool that Rocket once stood on. Cass hit the ground with a hollow thud, ears ringing. Dull pain lanced through her head, settling behind her eyes. Just a moment later Groot's distinct roar floated over her. The man flew over her head, landing behind the bar. The crashing sounds of him hitting bottles and falling to the floor sounded hollow and far away.

"Hey, hey, you still with us?" Rocket grabbed her face and smacked her cheek lightly with a paw. Behind him she saw Groot's arms grow and stretch behind the bar were the man had landed.

"Yup," Cass nodded. Unsure where he thought she might be. They could see her right there couldn't they? Groot whipped the man back over the counter and across the room out of sight.

Drax's large fist gathered the material on the front of her jacket and pulled her to her feet.

"Not very good at bar fighting, am I?" Cass swayed in place and spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"It was an attempt," Drax rumbled, slapping her on the back.

"Yea, thanks for that, but I could have handled it," Rocket crossed his arms and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I thought that 'bout the time I saw ya flyin' ta the crowd," Cass slurred but offered him a lopsided grin while using her sleeve to wipe the flowing blood from her face.

"I think it's time to get you back to the ship," Drax rumbled, fist clenched in Cass's jacket behind her shoulder. The crowd split impressively for him, making sure to give him plenty of room to drag her out. Cass waved to one of them, stumbling behind the enormous man like a child that had misbehaved, grinning without meaning.

* * *

Gamora paced the living area of the Milano. Already the place was looking noticeably better. She gave Caden another week before this ship would be considered clean. Quill on the other hand thought the place hadn't looked nicer since he'd gotten it. She rolled her eyes and watched Quill fall onto a chair with a glass of water.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Quill asked, squinting up at her through his drunken fog.

She'd wanted to talk about Caden. A few days ago she'd suggested that they get to know the man better, if only to learn about how he'd managed to incapacitate all those Ravagers. Then Drax had to throw a twist into their plan by later confessing to her that he had feelings for the man. Drax, of all people.

"This was not the plan," Gamora continued to pace, arms crossed before her. "The plan was to clean the ship and drop the man off on the next planet we visited." That plan worked out best for them, that plan was the one they'd all agreed on.

"Who said that wasn't still the plan?" Quill leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. When she'd drug him from the bar, he'd expected a different outcome without a doubt.

"Attachment is growing rapidly," Gamora stopped in front of him, his face had relaxed suspiciously. "Don't fall asleep when I'm speaking to you. Quill!"

Quill jumped, splashing his water onto his pant leg, eyes flying open. "What! What happened?"

"I think Drax is developing feelings for Caden," Gamora began her pacing again. Feelings weren't something they'd factored into their initial plan.

"Drax?" Quill leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, running his free hand through his hair. "Wasn't he married to a woman?" He asked, squinting up at her confused.

"Preferences change Quill," Gamora huffed, "the real question here is whether or not we are prepared to take on a new Guardian."

"Do you think he'd stand a chance?"

"He did fairly well for himself with naught more than a dish. With proper training who knows what he might be able to accomplish." Gamora had thought about this after the events with the Ravagers. Caden might make a fairly decent brother in arms. He was easier to deal with than either Drax or Rocket. So far his idiosyncrasies didn't exactly hinder her in any way, and she was rather pleased with the way he kept to himself for the most part. All in all she wasn't opposed to the idea.

But that didn't change that keeping him wasn't part of the plan.

The door slid open and Gamora stopped her pacing to watch the rest of the crew return. Why wasn't she entirely surprised when Drax gripped onto a bleeding Caden, pulling him though the door. He wiped his face on his sleeve but the blood had begun to dry and merely flaked off and fluttered to the floor. As if ignoring the obvious pain he must be in, Caden grinned ear to ear.

"Awww, I missed a fight, Gamora you made me miss a fight." Quill pouted.

"Not much of a fight, guys split pretty quickly once we got serious." Rocket shrugged, strutting through the little room to the kitchen.

"It was a glorious attempt, yet his execution was just as flawed." Drax drug Caden to the closest seat and released him so he could collapse into it.

"I am Groot," Groot growled and snorted, looking angry. He hadn't fully returned to his size yet. Calculating his growth rate so far Gamora guessed he'd need possibly a week, perhaps a day or two less.

"That's right, you should see the other guy, Groot grabbed him-"

"What started it?" Gamora interrupted Rocket who'd returned with a water of his own.

"I did," Caden raised his hand, grinning and wincing slightly. His voice sounded an octave higher than usual. "They called Rocket a name," Caden pointed to Rocket and squinted his eyes, thinking. "Can't remember what it was though."

"Don't worry ah 'bout it," Rocket 'pffft' at him and waved his paw. His brow was furrowed and he glanced down to the floor for a second. Gamora was fairly sure she knew about what they'd said.

Drax crossed the room, rag in hand, and knelt in front of Caden. "Hold still," he whispered, yet the rest could hear.

Gamora looked to Quill who raised his brow and looked back. As Drax carefully cleaned the blood from Caden's face, the two continued to glance back and forth, silently acknowledging the fact that she was right. Drax was developing feelings, and he didn't realize it.

She stayed silent while the rest of the group filed off to their rooms, waiting until it was just her and Quill.

"Did you see that?" Quill hissed, looking down the ladder to make sure no one was listening.

"Of course I did," Gamora rolled her eyes.

"What should we do?" Quill asked, scratching his head.

"One job. Lets include him on one job and see how he does. If he passes our expectations, I think we should invite him to join us. If he doesn't, we leave him." Gamora uncrossed her arms and slid down the ladder. It didn't seem fair to just leave him where ever they happen to see fit, but the universe wasn't fair like that.


	9. He's a she pretending to be a he

The hangover that ensued after their night out had paled in comparison to the headache she'd gotten from her fight. Or at least that's what they said happened. In all honesty the pieces she remembered were scattered and somewhat vague. Something had happened though, because for the next week she had two dark eyes and a stitch in her nose.

What she'd never do again was allow Quill to buy her drinks, or anyone. That's how she got in trouble, not having to pay meant drinking more than she could afford. Cass sank onto her cot, not bothering to change and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She needed to sleep right now, her head fogged with swirling thoughts.

Sleep. That's what she wanted, but not what she'd get. Cass lay out on her cot, eyes open, staring off into the dark. A day ago she'd finished cleaning the ship. All she was doing now was defensive tidying up after the tornado these men left in their wake. In all honesty she thought it would take longer, two month, three months, but it had only been a few weeks. She worried that they'd decide she wasn't useful, and take it upon themselves to tidy up after getting rid of her.

The Guardians had begun to act strange. Groot was beyond taller than she'd thought he'd grow. He stood a good seven or eight feet now, and followed her around relentlessly when Rocket didn't intervene. Rocket, he'd never fully trusted her. That much she could tell. But now he didn't watch her with the same distrust, instead is never ending gaze seemed more analytical. Then there was Drax. Ever since the stunt in the bar he'd been simultaneously avoiding her, yet finding reasons to help. Just a few days ago he'd sighed and made a deal about helping her lift heavy objects then slunk off just to reappear again to help without her asking. Like he didn't want to want to be near her, if that made any sense. Last but not least, were Quill and Gamora, who'd taken to stopping and watching every time Drax and her were in the same room. Or whispering behind their hands about the next job when she came near.

Cass had finally admitted to herself that she found Drax attractive. Just the thought made her roll over on her cot and cover her face in her hands, embarrassed. It wasn't his fault that he was gentle with her, abstractly funny, kind to his friends, and warm. All those things together made him, well, attractive. Cass sighed into her thin pillow, letting her mind drift to what might happen if she showed up at his door and asked to snuggle. Again she rolled over and smothered herself with her pillow, face blazing red.

Only children who are afraid of the dark ask to snuggle. Cass rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Even if a man like that knew she was a woman, she definitely wasn't his type. How had he put it when they first met, she was 'pale and flabby', or something along those lines.

She had to give the man props for honesty though.

Early the next morning her homemade alarm beeped, but she was already up. Slapping the machine off she smacked her hands against her clothes, a residual habit left from when she'd had to get the dust out.

To her surprise, when she entered the kitchen she wasn't the first one there.

"Mornin'," Rocket stood on one of the counters, fishing through the cabinets.

"Morning," Cass muttered, trying to act like she wasn't startled to see him there.

"Had to be up early to land," Rocket explained without being asked. "This girls mighty good at flying, but can't seem to land herself quite yet."

They lapsed into awkward silence. A common occurrence for them. She knew he suspected her of something, she just didn't know what it was yet. Trying to act cool, she watched the floor and leaned back against the counter.

"Where are we?" She asked, making sure to keep eye contact to a minimum.

"Xander, Quill says Nova Prime's requested we help them with something," Rocket tipped open a box and peered inside before shaking his head and shoving it back.

Cass couldn't breathe. Xander. They were on Xander. She stumbled back out of the kitchen, nearly colliding with Quill. The shock of seeing him stopped her heart for a second.

"Hey, what's with you? Looks like you saw a ghost," Quill laughed but his brow furrowed with concern.

"N-nothin' just, just…" Cass was unable to think of an excuse for her weird behavior, so she leaned on the table and smiled, trying to act natural, "ya know." She shrugged and ran her hand through her hair.

"Noooo," Quill narrowed his eyes and slowly walked past her, not looking away. "I'm not sure I do."

Cass laughed again, smiling stupidly, trying to back away. Her heel caught on a chair and she stumbled slightly, trying to laugh that off as well, then darted down the hall to her room.

Xander. Xander. Xander. Never had she thought they'd come here. Cass paced the small space, one hand clutching the locket she'd been wearing since Huran, the other running continuously though her hair. She hadn't mentally prepared herself for this. She wished they'd have given her a bit more warning.

Calm down, she told herself, breathing slowly. Perhaps this was the sign she needed, after all the ship was clean, she wasn't actually needed here anymore. Cass sank to the edge of her cot and popped the little locket open. On one side her and her twin brother Orion smiled up at her, on the other her mother and father looked longingly at one another.

If, and only if, they hadn't moved in the last twelve years, this was where they'd moved to. Cass closed her eyes and snapped the locket shut. She was a free woman now, able to do things for herself, make her own decisions. Today she was going to go see them.

Heart pounding she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out the box with Orion's letters. They'd been sent old fashioned style, on a ship bound for her Xandarian outpost. There wasn't any other way really. Huran was a poor planet, and the Boron factory that had been their only real source of income had dried up when she was young, so they'd never gotten the fancy machines. Lucky for her. Cass ran her hand over the childish scrawling on the front. She prayed to her Sun that they hadn't moved.

Taking what units she'd earned so far, she'd found a transport center. Doing her best to ignore the pointed stares from the far better dressed driver, she settled in the backseat. This was just as nerve-wracking as when she'd gotten on the Milano for the first time. Already she'd nearly turned back several times, telling herself that there was no way something this good could be happening.

Cass tried to remain calm and watch out the window. Surprisingly they didn't go far, just outside the city center, in a row of white homes. She thanked the driver and handed over the units. All the homes were in a neat row, connected together, perfectly identical.

Again she checked the address. This was definitely the right house, she thought, standing at the end of the driveway. Nervously she crumbled the old paper in her hand, heart pounding erratically as she stepped up the first few steps. Even her hand hovered a few inches away from the bell, unsure if she wanted to actually press it.

Yes she did! Jerking her hand out she hit the button before she could stop herself again and danced away. Oooooh, no turning back now, she thought, dread pouring though her. What if it was someone else's house now? What if they called the Corps on her? Cass ran her hands down her face at the thought, she was dressed like a hobo after all.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

Cass jumped and straitened, heart stopping entirely. Leaning out the door was an older brunette woman with streaks of gray showing in her pulled up style. Cass remembered her being taller. She remembered her with laugh lines instead of worry lines between her eyes. But she definitely remembered those eyes, just like hers, dark brown with a hint of gold.

"Mom," Cass breathed out, unable to say anything else.

Her eyes narrowed, glancing over Cass, then hovering on her face. For a second Cass worried she might not remember her, then her eyes widened. "Cassiopeia?"

Relief flooded Cass and she nearly crumpled to the porch, "yea, it's me, surprise." Tears threatened to appear as her mom stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Cass's heart lurched, "what? I-I came to see you, and Orion."

Her mom's eyes darted up and down the street nervously, and she crossed her arms uncomfortably in front of herself.

"Is he alright?" Cass asked, taking a step back and glancing at the ground.

"He's fine. You shouldn't have come," her mom's jaw tightened. She didn't seem mad as much as embarrassed.

Silence fell over them, her mom shifting awkwardly and refusing to really look at her. Cass's throat tightened. "I traveled really far to get here, it wasn't easy." She finally said, her voice breaking lightly at the end.

"You shouldn't have," her mom glanced down at her shoes.

Her heart hurt when she heard that, every beat felt sharp as it bounced off her ribs. "Why not? I thought-" her voice broke again, this time she couldn't continue as she blinked away the tears that threatened.

"You don't belong here," her mom shrugged, unperturbed by the emotions welling in Cass. In fact now she returned her gaze, this time emotionless and cold. "I left that planet with what I wanted."

Another stab to the heart. Cass drug her hand back through her hair, breathing heavily. "Why not me?" Something new began truly bubbling in her chest. "Why didn't you bring me?"

"I'm not going to tell a long story, blah blah blah, I couldn't stand you." Her mom waved her hand dismissively at Cass and she took another step back.

"But I thought-" Cass began, unable to believe what her mom had said.

"And your father thought I loved him," her mom cut her off. "You and your brother were complete opposites. You couldn't sleep through the night, you cried all the time, you needed help eating, you, you, you." Her mom rolled her eyes at the memory.

"I was a baby," Cass breathed, her chest felt tight, she didn't understand.

"Your brother wasn't like that, no, when I finally left, I could tell he'd grow up to be something," her mom smiled and nodded, gazing off in the distance. "And he did."

"I want to see him," Cass said. Stepping up, she was her mom's height now, if not a smidge taller.

"Let me think…no." Her mom took a step back, hand on the door. "You're not welcome here Cass. If you come by again, I'll call the Corps." With that she slammed the door shut.

Cass stood there for a second longer, just staring at the white door. When she'd been thinking of everything that could go wrong, she hadn't considered this. She stumbled stiff legged down the steps and to the path, not bothering to call for a ride, instead she decided to walk.

Walking would do her some good. She gripped the letter so tight the edges of the paper cut into her palm. If she were lucky a transport would hit her and she wouldn't have to deal with this life anymore.

Rocket paced the room. It wasn't as if he didn't like Xander, not since his record had been wiped at least. He just didn't want to be here, at this particular moment in time. Drax sat at the table, sharpening his freaking knife since they'd landed.

"Isn't that thing sharp enough?" Rocket finally snapped. The sound of the sharpener was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Drax stopped, glancing up to Rocket for a moment, then continued to sharpen his knife. "One's blade is never too sharp."

"Aaaaag," Rocket ran his paws over his face. He wanted to do something, shoot someone, all this waiting around was going to be the end of him. Caden ambled into the room, he'd ducked out shortly after his skitzoid routine this morning. "Hey, where you been?" He asked.

"Huh," Caden glanced down at him, seemingly lost.

Rocket furrowed his brow, this guy was getting weirder every day. "I asked where you been." He repeated.

"Nowhere," Caden shrugged. That dazed look on his face concerned Rocket. He glanced over to Drax who'd stopped sharpening his knife and shared a silent agreement.

"We don't believe you," Rocket spoke for both of them.

"Oh," Caden nodded, "that's unfortunate." He shrugged and wandered away, dropping something in the garbage before disappearing down the hall.

Rocket and Drax exchanged another silent glance.

"That was most peculiar," Drax said, watching the empty doorway.

"Weird, the guys weird," Rocket jogged over to the garbage, glancing down the hall to make sure it was empty before retrieving whatever it was he'd tossed. Drugs, that guy had to be on some sort of drugs. Tossing it onto the table he jumped up onto the stool and smoothed it out.

Or he had a pen pal. The handwriting was childish, but it was sent from one Orion Luminera to a Cassiopeia Luminera. Rocket shook his head, why did Caden have this letter? Flipping the envelope open he found it empty.

"Dammit," Rocket flipped it back over and stared at it. This meant something, but what? Quietly he chewed his lip, thinking this over. Under Orion's name was a Xandarian address, yet Cassiopeia had a Huranian address. Was he like a messenger boy for this family? Now he had a moral dilemma, delve into the guys business and sate his curiosity, or stay out and mind his damn business. Though, whatever happened, had clearly shaken Caden. Perhaps he could just go check on it, to, better understand how to help him. "Hey, I'll be right back, watch the ship."

"I wish to join," Drax stood quickly and fell into a lumbering pace with Rocket. He growled quietly but didn't refuse. He was doing this for Caden, he reminded himself.

The address they wound up at was completely obscure. Rocket looked at the row of housed and rechecked the envelope. Something about this house had really startled Caden.

Hopping up the steps he jumped up and smacked the bell, then stepped back and waited. Drax kept checking around them, as if he suspected an ambush in the middle of a Xandarian neighborhood.

"Can I help y-" A woman opened the door. She looked perfectly normal. Brown hair, brown eyes, pretty average if you asked him. "Oh my goodness. You're Rocket! And the Destroyer!" Her hand fluttered to her chest and she took a step back into the house.

"Yea, that would be us," Rocket glanced around the woman into the house, everything seemed totally normal.

"Where are my manners, please come inside." The woman rounded on them, circling behind them and pushing on each of their backs to get them through the door before they could fully protest. Caden wasn't much of a touchy kind of guy, maybe her behavior freaked him out. "I knew, after you guys saved Xander, that you'd eventually come by." The woman pushed him into a chair and fluttered around.

"You knew?" Rocket asked. He narrowed his eyes, watching the woman collect things on a tray.

"Of course, my son is the best pilot on Xander after all, even though he was away until recently." The woman slammed the tray down in front of him with excitement.

"Oh, yea, well," Rocket stumbled over his words flashing a look at Drax for backup but he was busy examining the room, as if he expected an ambush in the kitchen. "We actually saw a guy around here earlier, was that your son?"

They both stared at each other for a moment. Confusion furrowing her brow, which confused him.

"Guy? No, I've only had one visitor today, and it wasn't Orion." Her lips tightened into a line and she stiffened her back.

Orion was the name on the letter. So this was the right house, this was Orion and Cassiopeia's mother, but what did this have to do with Caden? Rocket grabbed a biscuit from the plate and bit into it, giving himself a moment to think.

"What are you looking for that person for?" She asked, running her fingers along the table edge.

"That's not important," Drax pulled one of his knives out of its sheath, using it to stab a biscuit from across the table. Rocket knew it didn't mean anything. But from the way Mrs. Luminera leaned back in her chair, he knew she took it as a threat.

"Looking for that GUY huh? How much exactly do you know about HIM?" She asked, smoothing out the table cloth, and putting too much emphasis on those words.

"Not much, a total no one if you ask me, we are just doing a bit of work on the side," Rocket shrugged and grabbed another biscuit, she might be weird but at least she baked well.

"Well, then I think you should know that your GUY isn't what he seems," she rolled her eyes and Rocket nearly dropped his food. Now they were getting somewhere. He saw Drax glance his way but ignored him, hoping he got the hint, though that was a long shot.

"What do you mean by that?" Rocket said, taking a bite.

"You've been tricked." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, Rocket pretended that she hadn't caught his attention quite yet. Inside he was practically screaming for her to just say what she knew. "His real name is Cassiopeia, and he's a she."


End file.
